Black and White
by Kuro Kuro Kyuurain
Summary: 'Kau dan Aku terlalu berbeda. Kau berada di dunia yang putih sedangkan Aku berada di dunia yang hitam. Dengan kenyataan seperti itu apakah kau masih berpikir kalau kita bisa terus bersama'
1. Chapter 1

**Hajimemashite, Readers…**

**Kyuurain mau coba-coba buat fic. nich… **

**Saya terinspirasi sama author-author lain yang udah bikin fic. yang keren-keren…**

**Untuk uji coba saya udah bikin fic. BLEACH dengan pair UlquiHime.**

**Berhubung ini fic. pertama saya, mohon dimaklumi ada typo dan ke- gajean di fic. ini…. **

**Hmm…mo ngomong apalagi yaa? *garuk-garuk kepala***

**Ya, udah deh gitu aja… selamat membaca fic. gaje ini dan jangan lupa review…..**

**Black and White**

Chapter 1

"Orihime…"

Gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. "Tatsuki-chan, ada apa?" Sahut gadis yang dipanggil Orihime itu.

"Ayo, kita pulang sama-sama!" Ajakan gadis berambut hitam cepak itu membuat Orihime heran.

"Kau tidak latihan karate, Tatsuki-chan?" Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah polosnya. Tatsuki mengerutkan kening seraya menjitak kepala Orihime pelan.

"Dasar! Kau ini masih saja pelupa. Bukankah barusan ada pengumuman kalau hari ini semua kegiatan ekstra diliburkan. Entah apa alasannya." Kata Tatsuki. Orihime tertegun sejenak.

"Oh, iya, ya. Aku lupa. He…he…" Ucapnya sambil meringis kecil. Tatsuki menghela napas melihat kepolosan sahabatnya ini.

"Haaah…kalau begitu, ayo pulang!" Ajaknya sambil menggandeng tangan Orihime.

"Ayo."

Orihime berjalan sendirian menuju apartemennya. Tatsuki sudah berbelok ke rumahnya yang berlawanan arah dengan apartemen Orihime. Sambil berjalan gadis itu menatap langit senja di atasnya seraya berucap pelan. "Senja masih tetap indah. Dipandang berapa kalipun. Aku tidak pernah merasa bosan." Katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Lamunan Orihime buyar ketika sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Kau mengikutiku, Rukia?" Ichigo berseru kaget.

"Iya, memang tidak boleh? Raut mukamu itu membuatku khawatir tahu!" Gadis bermata ungu yang dipanggil Rukia itu membalas tak kalah sengit. Orihime yang sudah mengenali kedua suara itu menoleh ke arah suara berasal. Dia memanggil kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar di pinggir sungai itu. Sungai tempat Orihime biasa melihat pemuda berambut orange jabrik itu menghabiskan waktunya bila sedang suntuk.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan

"Inoue?" Ichigo dan Rukia menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati Orihime menghampiri mereka berdua. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Orihime. Ada sebersit rasa cemburu ketika melihat Ichigo dan Rukia bertengkar tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berdiam disini. Tapi, si bodoh ini malah mengikutiku." Ichigo sengaja menyindir Rukia.

"Apa kau bilang, kepala jeruk? Bagaimana kalau ada hollow saat Aku tidak disampingmu, hah?" Rukia membentak kesal. Pertengkaran kecil itu terus berlanjut. Orihime memandang mereka berdua sambil sesekali tertawa kecil melihat kekocakan kedua sahabatnya itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah alarm aneh menyadarkan mereka bertiga. Rukia tersentak seraya meraih ponsel pendeteksi hollow miliknya.

"Ichigo, ada reaksi hollow dari arah taman kota karakura!" Rukia menatap serius pada Ichigo yang langsung berubah jadi shinigami.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Inou…" Belum selesai Ichigo bicara Orihime sudah menyela.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Kurosaki-kun. Apartemenku sudah dekat. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Orihime tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Tapi…" Ichigo masih ragu mengingat Orihime yang sering kali jadi incaran hollow karena bau dari jiwanya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Orihime mendorong pelan Ichigo dan Rukia (yang membopong tubuh asli Ichigo). Mereka berdua memandang Orihime sejenak kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah. Hati-hati Inoue."

"Ya. Semoga berhasil, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime berkata pelan pada Ichigo yang sudah melesat pergi bersama Rukia.

**Las Noches…**

Espada berambut hitam pekat itu berjalan menyusuri koridor Las Noches yang sepi sambil menyembunyikan reiatsunya, berusaha agar tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Setelah sampai di luar, mata emeraldnya menjelajahi padang pasir putih nan luas itu. Memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Tangan pucatnya membuka garganta dan melangkah tenang ke dalamnya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, dua pasang mata yang juga menyembunyikan reiatsunya memperhatikan espada pucat yang masuk ke dalam garganta itu.

"Sudah kuduga. Benarkan, Nnoitra?" Ujar salah satu pengintai sambil menyeringai lebar karena dugaannya tepat. Pengintai yang lain membalasnya dengan seringaian yang tak kalah lebar.

"Kau benar, Grimmjow."

Orihime sedang menuang teh ketika sebuah ketukan mengagetkannya. Gadis itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu. 'Siapa malam-malam begini?' Pikirnya dalam hati

TOK-TOK-TOK-TOK-TOK…

Suara ketukan terdengar makin keras. Orihime jadi sedikit ragu. Tangannya terhenti di depan handle pintu.

TOK-TOK-TOK...

Ketukan itu terdengar lagi. Tapi kali ini lebih pelan. Dengan sedikit gemetar Orihime memberanikan diri membuka pintu.

CKLEK.

Seketika matanya terbelalak lebar. "Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime berseru kaget. Sosok berambut hitam itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ketika melihat pintu terbuka, dia langsung menerobos masuk. Tidak mempedulikan Orihime yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.

"Tatsuki-chan! Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" Orihime bertanya sambil berlari mengikuti Tatsuki menuju toilet.

Dia tersentak melihat Tatsuki langsung muntah-muntah. Wajahnya juga terlihat sangat pucat.

"Tatsuki-chan, kau kenapa?" Tanya Orihime khawatir.

"K-kau tunggu di luar saja, Orihime!" Tatsuki berkata sambil terus memuntahkan isi perutnya. Orihime mengangguk kecil dan berbalik ke luar toilet walaupun dia masih cemas dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

Setelah lima menit, Tatsuki keluar dari toilet sambil sempoyongan. Orihime segera memapahnya ke kamar.

"Tatsuki-chan, sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Orihime setelah melihat Tatsuki sudah agak tenang. Tatsuki mengatur napasnya sejenak kemudian berkata pelan.

"Aku tadi melihat orang dibunuh."

Mata Orihime melebar tak percaya. Tatsuki menatap Orihime sekilas kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku sekilas melihat pembunuhnya. Dia memakai jubah putih dan topeng aneh di sebelah kepalanya. Aku sempat menyuruhnya berhenti, tapi…"

"Kenapa?"

"Ketika dia menoleh padaku tubuhku seakan membeku. Dia menatapku dengan matanya… yang bersinar di kegelapan. Aku merasa seolah dia… bukan manusia!" Tatsuki menjelaskan dengan susah payah. Wajahnya kembali pucat. Kali ini Orihime tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"B-Benarkah itu, Tatsuki-chan? Bagaimana dengan orang yag dibunuh?" Tanya Orihime sambil menyeka keringat di wajahnya.

"Perutnya… seperti ditusuk oleh sesuatu. Yang jelas bukan dengan pisau. Lubang bekas tusukannya menganga lebar dan…" Tatsuki tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Orihime segera merangkul Tatsuki dan menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, Tatsuki-chan. Kau aman disini." Orihime berusaha menenangkan Tatsuki. Tapi, dia sendiri merasa cemas. Baru kali ini dia melihat sahabatnya ketakutan seperti ini.

**Flashback**

_Malam semakin larut._

_Kota Karakura tampak tenang dihiasi sinar bulan sabit yang temaram. Angin berhembus pelan, membuat pepohonan bergemerisik dan menciptakan suasana sedikit mencekam. Di tengah ketenangan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara robekan di langit yang pekat._

_Sebuah lubang hitam muncul di langit. Dari dalamnya keluar sesosok arrancar berkulit putih pucat. Dengan topeng hollow menyerupai helm menutupi sebagian kepalanya. Rambut hitamnya tersibak. Menampakkan sepasang mata emeraldnya yang indah dihiasi dengan garis hijau yang seperti air mata. Seragam arrancarnya berkibar tertiup angin. Dan sebuah pedang terselip di pinggang kirinya. Sosok itu tidak lain adalah sang Cuatro Espada. Ulquiorra Schiffer._

_Ulquiorra memandang kota di bawahnya dengan tatapan datar yang menyiratkan ketidakpedulian. Dia segera berlalu menuju tempat yang biasa didatanginya. Ulquiorra harus menyembunyikan reiatsunya agar para shinigami di kota Karakura tidak mengetahui keberadaannya._

_Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang pria kekar yang berjalan sempoyongan menuju sebuah apartemen kecil. Di tangannya tergenggam sebotol wiski. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu mengayunkan botol wiskinya ke arah pintu di hadapannya. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi sebuah tangan menghentikannya._

_Pria itu bingung lantaran di sekitarnya tidak tampak seorang pun. Tapi, gerakan tangannya serasa dihentikan oleh sesuatu._

"_Dasar sampah!"_

_Detik berikutnya tubuh pria itu sudah melayang ke arah jalan yang gelap dan sepi._

"_Akh…" Pria itu berteriak kesakitan. Tangan pucat itu semakin mempererat cengkramannya pada leher pria itu._

"_Dia tidak bisa melihatku. Sampah memang pantas dibunuh!" Gumam pemilik mata emerald itu dengan tatapan datar._

_JRASH!_

_Tatsuki memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin minuman ringan di pinggir jalan. Dia memasukkan beberapa kaleng jus ke dalam plastik yang dibawanya dan mengambil satu kaleng soda untuk diminum di jalan. Sambil bersiul Tatsuki meneguk sodanya. Dia berjalan tenang melewati jalan kecil yang tampak sepi dan gelap. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti._

_Tatsuki menjatuhkan kaleng soda di tangannya. Dia terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya._

"_Hei, berhenti kau!" Teriaknya pada sosok yang berlalu begitu saja setelah menjatuhkan tubuh seorang pria. Tatsuki berlari mengejar sosok yang hampir menghilang di belokan jalan itu._

"_Berhenti!"_

_Sosok itu menoleh pada Tatsuki. Menatapnya dingin dengan mata emeraldnya yang bersinar di kegelapan. Seketika itu juga tubuh Tatsuki membeku. Dia jatuh terduduk di dekat mayat pria yang berlumuran darah itu. Lagi-lagi dia terbelalak kaget dan langsung merasa mual. Dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya, Tatsuki berlari menjauh dari tempat itu._

**End of flashback**

Ulquiorra menatap ke arah jendela apartemen yang masih terang itu. Disaat semua orang sudah terlelap dengan mimpinya masing-masing, gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu malah sibuk menenangkan temannya yang berambut hitam cepak. Perlahan Espada berwajah stoic itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Ulquiorra tidak menyangka bahwa gadis berambut hitam cepak itu bisa melihatnya. Padahal dia hanyalah 'sampah' seperti manusia lainnya. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa tadi dia membunuh pria yang akan menghantamkan botol wiskinya ke arah kamar apartemen Orihime.

'Apakah tadi Aku berniat melindungi gadis itu? Kenapa Aku melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu?' Pikir Ulquiorra dalam hati sambil tetap mengamati Orihime.

Orihime berusaha mengusir kekhawatirannya. Bukan karena cerita Tatsuki tadi. Tapi, ada hal lain yang mengusik pikirannya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia merasa ada yang mengawasinya dari suatu tempat. Dia sudah mencoba untuk membaca buku, tapi tetap saja masih merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Orihime memandang Tatsuki yang sudah terlelap di kasurnya. Dia berdiri perlahan dan melangkah ke arah jendela di samping meja belajarnya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia membuka jendela itu. Berharap dia memergoki seseorang yang tengah mengintainya. Tapi tidak tampak seorang pun di halaman apartemen.

Orihime memandang berkeliling. Matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut halaman apartemennya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada seorang pun, dia menghela napas lega.

"Haah… mungkin cuma perasaanku saja." Ucapnya sambil menutup jendela kamarnya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka sebelas. Orihime menguap sebentar kemudian mematikan lampu kamarnya dan berjalan ke ranjang.

Ulquiorra sedikit kaget ketika gadis berambut orange yang sedang dipandanginya tiba-tiba membuka jendela kamarnya. Dengan sonido dia segera berpindah ke atap apartemen. Karena dia tahu Orihime bisa melihat hollow dan shinigami. Cukup lama dia berada disana. Ketika Ulquiorra turun dia melihat jendela kamar gadis itu sudah gelap. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian membuka garganta seraya berucap pelan.

"Selamat tidur, onna."

Bersambung…

**A/N: Yeey… akhirnya chapter coba-coba selesai juga…**

**Bagaimana readers? Kepanjangan ato kependekankah?**

**Apakah layak dilanjutkan ato dihapus saja?**

**Yak, silakan memberi kritikan ato saran ato ujian ato celaan… Kyuurain akan menampung semuanya.**

**Review, please…(untuk kelangsungan tentu saja)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yahoo… Kyuurain kembali dengan chap. 2!

Makasih banget buat yang udah baca dan me-review…_ Arigatou! _

Saya sampe terharu saking senengnya.. hiks… *PLAK*

Untuk yang chap.1… _gomen_, readers… _GOMENNASAI!_ Saya gak nyadar banyak bgt

kekurangannya! Mulai dari cerita yg gak menarik sampe cara-cara penulisan yang bener-

bener PARAH!

_Thanks_ buat Koizumi Nanaho-_san _yang udah banyak kasih saya masukan, _arigatou…_

Nah, inilah Black and White chap.2… selamat membaca dan semoga gak mengecewakan…

**Disclaimer: **BLEACH punya Tite Kubo forever.

Black and White

Chapter 2

Ulquiorra melangkah keluar dari _garganta_. Dia menjejakkan kakinya di padang pasir putih Hueco Mundo dan berjalan masuk ke Las Noches yang sunyi.

Ketika sampai di koridor, espada berkulit pucat itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian membukanya kembali. Menampakkan sepasang mata _emerald_nya yang berkilat tajam.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian keluar saja," ucapnya dingin.

Sosok yang tengah bersandar di pilar besar itu menegakkan tubuh jangkungnya dan ber_sonido_ ke hadapan Ulquiorra sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Sudah selesai dengan misimu, eh?" tanyanya mengejek. Ulquiorra menatapnya datar.

"Menyingkirlah, Nnoitra!" perintahnya.

"Tak perlu gugup, Ulquiorra. Santai saja. Aku hanya ingin bertanya," Nnoitra kembali memperlihatkan seringaian khasnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dijawab." Ulquiorra mengakhiri pembicaraan itu dan berjalan melewati Nnoitra.

_Quinta_ espada berambut hitam panjang itu berdecak kesal karena Ulquiorra mengacuhkannya.

"Dasar _stoic_! Aku tahu kau selalu pergi diam-diam pada malam hari," gumamnya pelan pada Ulquiorra yang telah berjalan menjauh.

Ulquiorra menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik dan menatap Nnoitra yang kini berdiri bersama sesosok espada berambut biru terang dengan mata _sapphire_nya yang menyiratkan kebencian.

"Kau dari mana, Ulquiorra?" tanya Grimmjow sambil berjalan menghampiri espada _stoic_ yang tetap berwajah datar itu.

"Sejak kapan kalian jadi cerewet dan suka mencampuri urusan orang lain?" Ulquiorra berkata tajam.

"Jawab saja, Ulquiorra. _Toh,_ kami sudah tahu," kata Nnoitra sambil terkekeh.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian!" Ulquiorra berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Grimmjow segera ber_sonido_ ke belakang Ulquiorra dan menghantam punggungnya tapi segera ditangkis oleh Ulquiorra.

"Kau mau apa, Grimmjow?" tanya Ulquiorra datar. Mata hijau _emerald_nya menatap lurus ke arah mata _sapphire_ Grimmjow.

"Setahuku, Aizen-_sama_ belum memberikan perintah penyerangan ke dunia nyata," Grimmjow mengabaikan pertanyaan Ulquiorra.

"Tahu apa kau tentang perintah Aizen-_sama_ padaku?"

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik pada sesuatu di dunia nyata!" lagi-lagi Grimmjow mengabaikan pertanyaan Ulquiorra.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Dasar, kucing biru cerewet!" Ulquiorra menendang keras perut Grimmjow. _Sexta _espada itu terlempar beberapa meter dan menabrak dinding. Ulquiorra menatapnya dingin.

"Kami tahu, Ulquiorra. Kami tahu kalau kau tertarik pada gadis yang kau temui bersama Yammy di dunia nyata. Dan sebelum Aizen-_sama_ tahu…" Nnoitra sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk melihat reaksi Ulquiorra. Tapi, wajah _cuatro_ espada itu tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Dasar sial kau!" Nnoitra menggeram dan mengayunkan _santa teresa_nya ke arah Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra langsung bersonido menghindar dan mengangkat telunjuknya ke arah Grimmjow dan Nnoitra.

"Enyahlah kalian, sampah!"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu sebuah cahaya hijau memancar dari telunjuk Ulquiorra dan menghantam Nnoitra serta Grimmjow yang tidak sempat mengelak. Terdengar bunyi berdebum keras dan batu-batu berjatuhan. Asap menyelubungi dinding koridor Las Noches yang berlubang akibat cero dari Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menatap sebentar kedua espada yang terengah-engah di tengah kumpulan asap itu, kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Cih, dia kabur!" ucap Nnoitra sambil memegangi pundaknya yang terkena telak _cero_ Ulquiorra. Grimmjow hanya menggeram kesal sambil menatap Ulquiorra penuh kebencian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah, kelihatannya Uquiorra kehilangan kesabaran. Dinding koridor sampai berlubang terkena ceronya. Bagaimana menurut anda, Aizen-_sama_?" tanya seorang _shinigami_ berambut perak yang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum rubah.

Aizen mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar dan menatap _shinigami_ bernama Ichimaru Gin itu.

"Aku tahu, Gin. Tapi, Aku tidak mengerti kenapa espada tanpa perasaan seperti Ulquiorra bisa melanggar perintahku hanya untuk mengamati seorang manusia di dunia nyata," Aizen menjelaskan dan kembali menatap layar yang menampakkan gambar Ulquiorra yang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Apakah anda akan menghukumnya, Aizen-_sama_? _Hollow _tidak boleh mempunyai perasaan pada manusia," pancing Gin.

"Tentu saja tidak, Gin. Ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik," kata Aizen sambil tersenyum.

Gin kembali menunjukkan senyum rubahnya. "Anda benar, Aizen-_sama_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime memandang Tatsuki yang sedang menatap keluar jendela. Sejak kejadian kemarin Tatsuki terus murung dan tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Hal itu membuat Orihime cemas.

'Aku harus membuat Tatsuki-_chan_ kembali ceria,' ucap Orihime dalam hati.

Gadis berambut _orange _kecoklatan itu merobek selembar kertas di bukunya dan mulai menulis sesuatu. Setelah selesai dia meremasnya dan menoleh sebentar pada Ochii-_sensei_ yang sedang menulis di papan tulis.

Orihime melempar kertas itu pada Tatsuki. Tapi, bersamaan dengan itu Ikkaku Madarame yang duduk disamping Tatsuki meregangkan badannya sambil menguap lebar. Kertas yang dilemparkan Orihime mengenai kepala botaknya.

"Siapa yang melemparkan ini padaku?" Ikkaku berdiri seraya mengacungkan pedang kayunya. Semua murid di kelas itu menoleh padanya.

"Ikkaku, kau menghalangi pandanganku, tahu! Duduk!" Ichigo menendang pantat Ikkaku dan membuatnya berjengit kesakitan.

"Ichigo, kurang ajar kauu!" Ikkaku menggebrak meja Ichigo dengan pedang kayunya. Yang diancam malah bersikap santai sambil mengorek-ngorek hidungnya. Sengaja membuat Ikkaku semakin naik darah.

"_Taichou,_ kelas ini panas sekali, siih? Ayo, kita keluar!" seorang wanita berambut blonde dan bertubuh seksi mengeluh seraya membuka kancing seragamnya yang ketat. Keigo memandangnya dengan mata terbelalak lebar dan air liur yang bertetesan.

"Kakaaak… itu alat pembunuh yang bernama seragam yaa?" Keigo berlari menuju Rangiku dan bersiap menyerangnya. Sebelum itu terjadi Mizuiro segera menghentikan gerakannya.

"Keigo, kau apa-apaan, sih? Maaf, Rangiku-_san_, dia memang agak-agak bodoh," Mizuiro menunduk pada Rangiku seraya menahan Keigo yang meronta-ronta di kursinya.

"Apa katamu, Mizuiro? Mentang-mentang kau disukai cewek-cewek, kau… kau… kauu…!" Keigo berteriak frustasi sambil menuding-nuding Mizuiro yang langsung _sweat drop_.

"Kenapa kelas ini berisik sekali, sih?" seorang _shinigami_ berambut putih yang tidak lain adalah kapten divisi-10 _gotei_ 13, Toushiro Hitsugaya menggerutu melihat keributan yang semakin liar itu.

Orihime hanya menatap takjub pada keributan yang ditimbulkan teman-temannya. Dia menatap Tatsuki yang kini sedang mengejar Chizuru dan berlari-lari mengelilingi kelas. Orihime tersenyum lega melihat sahabatnya sudah kembali bersemangat. Dia berjalan ke meja Ikkaku dan mengambil gumpalan kertas yang akan diberikannya pada Tatsuki tadi.

"Sudah tidak perlu ini lagi," ucap Orihime seraya melemparkan kertas itu ke tempat sampah di pojok kelas.

"Apa itu, Orihime?" tanya Tatsuki yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Orihime.

"Ah, Tatsuki-_chan_, b-bukan apa-apa…" kata Orihime gugup. Tatsuki mengangkat alis dan mengambil kertas itu dari tempat sampah.

"I-itu…" Orihime hendak merebut kertas itu dari Tatsuki.

"Memang kenapa, Orihime?" Tatsuki menatap Orihime heran.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tatsuki-_chan_. Bacalah!" kata Orihime sambil tersenyum. Tatsuki membuka kertas itu dan membacanya. Seketika senyumnya merekah.

'BERSEMANGATLAH, TATSUKI-_CHAN_! _GAMBATTE_!'

"Terima kasih, Orihime," ujarnya sambil memeluk Orihime.

"Sama-sama, Tatsuki-_chan_!"

(A/N: di tengah keributan itu, Ochii-_sensei_ malah duduk di kursinya sambil menyesap secangkir kopi. Dia menatap keributan itu sambil manggut-manggut gak jelas. "Tontonan menarik. Hal-hal seperti ini bagus untuk perkembangan mereka. Masa muda memang penuh kejutan, ya?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum puas. *dasar guru stress!*)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Istirahat sekolah…

Murid-murid SMA Karakura terperangah melihat gerombolan aneh yang baru datang tadi pagi kembali membuat keributan di koridor sekolah yang biasanya tenang dan damai. Mereka bererak menepi dengan teratur dan menatap lima orang aneh itu dengan pandangan ketakutan.

"Si botak dengan mata aneh yang bawa-bawa pedang kayu," bisik salah seorang siswa.

"Si seksi dengan dada super besar," bisik yang lain.

"Si pendek bertampang sok."

"Rambut merah. Tato aneh."

"Bencong dengan bulu mata norak."

Gerombolan itu tidak menanggapi komentar-komentar pedas para siswa. Kecuali Ikkaku yang memang gampang naik darah. Dia mengancam setiap orang yang mengejeknya botak dengan pedang kayunya.

Kelima orang itu sampai di atap gedung SMA Karakura. Disana sudah ada Ichigo dan Rukia yang (lagi-lagi) sedang bertengkar. Dua orang itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah lima orang _shinigami_ yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian lama sekali," Ichigo berseru kesal pada kelima orang di hadapannya.

"Bagus kan? Kalian bisa pacaran lebih lama," sahut Abarai acuh. Muka Ichigo dan Rukia sontak memerah.

"Kami tidak pacaran!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Yang lain hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi dua orang itu.

Hitsugaya berdeham sebentar kemudian berbicara pada Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, langsung saja kujelaskan. Yamamoto-_soutaichou_ memintamu untuk bertarung di garis depan membantu _Soul Society_ di _Winter War_ nanti," Hitsugaya mengawali penjelasannya.

"Aku mengerti," Ichigo menjawab serius.

"_Soul Society_ juga akan meningkatkan kekuatan tempur dan barisan pertahanannya. Jujur saja, kami tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa besar kekuatan pasukan _hollow_ Aizen. Dengan datangnya dua _vasto lorde_ di taman kota Karakura waktu itu, _Soul Society_ semakin waspada akan datangnya serangan lain sebelum _Winter War_. Kau mengerti kan, Kurosaki?" lanjut kapten divisi-10 itu.

"Tentu saja, Toushiro," Ichigo tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Hitsugaya.

"Panggil Aku Hitsugaya-_taichou_!" kapten bertubuh pendek itu mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa tertawa, Ichigo? Kita belum tahu kekuatan dua _arrancar_ yang kau lawan waktu itu. Yang besar memang kelihatan lemah, tapi _vasto lorde_ yang satunya, kita belum tahu kekuatannya!" Rukia memarahi Ichigo yang bersikap meremehkan.

"Dia bahkan bisa menepis 'bala' Urahara dengan mudah," Renji yang selama ini diam ikut mengingatkan Ichigo. Pemuda berambut _orange_ jabrik itu menatap teman-temannya dengan pandangan yakin. Mata _orange_nya tak menyiratkan keraguan sedikit pun.

"Aku akan jadi lebih kuat teman-teman. Aku pasti akan melindungi _Soul Society_ dan kota Karakura," ucapnya tegas, membuat semua mata yang ada di situ menatap padanya.

Rukia berdiri dan memukul bahu Ichigo. Pemuda itu terjungkal ke belakang sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan kau, Rukia?" bentaknya kesal.

"Dasar sok," ujar gadis bertubuh ramping itu seraya tersenyum pada Ichigo. "Kami juga akan jadi lebih kuat, tahu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kuchiki-_san_," panggil Orihime pada Rukia yang sedang berjalan sendirian. Gadis bermata ungu itu menoleh dan melihat Orihime berlari ke arahnya.

"Kenapa Kuchiki-_san_ pulang sendirian? Mana Kurosaki-_kun_? Biasanya kalian pulang bersama," tanya Orihime.

Rukia dapat menangkap sedikit kegetiran dalam nada suara Orihime. Dia memandang sejenak wajah ceria gadis bermata abu-abu itu.

"Ichigo sudah pulang duluan," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh… ngomong-ngomong Kuchiki-_san_ mau pulang ke mana?" tanya Orihime dengan wajah polosnya. Rukia terkikik geli melihat wajah Orihime yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Aku akan kembali ke _Soul Society_, Inoue. Byakuya _nii-san_ menyuruhku melapor ke pimpinan tertinggi tentang keadaan di sini," jelas Rukia.

"Hah? Ke _Soul Society_? Waah… Aku ingin sekali ke sana lagi. Aku boleh ikut, Kuchiki-_san_?" pinta Orihime sambil memasang wajah _puppy eyes_-nya. Rukia kaget dengan permintaan Orihime yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak boleh! Beda dengan _shinigami_, kau tidak punya kupu-kupu neraka untuk bisa masuk melalui _senkaimon _resmi yang biasa kugunakan!" larang Rukia. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan 'mematikan' Orihime.

"Kalau begitu, Aku juga akan mengajak Kurosaki-_kun_. Jadi, dia bisa menemaniku melewati _senkaimon_ buatan Urahara-_san_,"

"Tidak! Tidak bisa! Yamamoto-_soutaichou_ menyuruh si kepala jeruk itu untuk menjaga kota Karakura bersama Hitsugaya-_taichou_ dan kawan-kawan. Aku tidak bisa menyuruhnya melanggar perintah hanya untuk menemanimu berwisata ke _Soul Society_, Inoue," kata gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Ayolah, Kuchiki-_san_…"

"Tidak!"

"Pleasee…"

"Pokoknya tidak bisa!"

"Aku ingin sekali kesana,"

"Lain kali saja Inoue! Uuuhh…"

Rukia mulai lelah berdebat dengan Orihime yang keras kepala.

"Inoue, Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu kalau kita melewati _senkaimon_ Urahara. Tempat itu berbahaya sekali. Kau bisa terjebak selamanya di sana kalau tidak segera menuju pintu keluarnya!" Rukia berusaha menjelaskan untuk terakhir kali.

Orihime tidak membalas perkataan Rukia. Pemilik _Shun-Shun Rikka_ itu malah sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicari, Orihime menunjukkannya pada Rukia.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Orihime menyodorkan benda itu pada Rukia dan tersenyum puas melihat reaksi sahabatnya.

"I-ini…" ucap Rukia terbata-bata.

"Yap, kau boleh menyimpan ini asalkan Aku ikut denganmu, Kuchiki-_san_,"

"Uuhh, pilihan yang sulit," Rukia tampak berpikir keras.

"Ayolah, ini barang langka edisi terbatas, lho," Orihime menyeringai sambil mengayun-ayunkan gantungan kunci berbentuk kelinci putih itu di depan wajah Rukia.

"Huhuu… chappy… baiklah Orihime, kau boleh ikut. Demi chappy," ujar Rukia setelah menimbang-nimbang.

"Kyaaa… terimakasih, Kuchiki-_san_!" pekik Orihime senang kemudian memeluk Rukia yang kini sedang memandang gantungan kelincinya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime menepuk-nepuk tas ranselnya yang berisi persediaan makanan dan pakaian untuk di _Soul Society_ nanti. Gadis itu mengangkat tasnya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Sayang sekali Kurosaki-_kun_, Ishida-_kun_ dan Sado-_kun_ tidak bisa ikut," ucap Orihime kecewa. Dia merebahkan badannya di sofa mungilnya.

Orihime kembali mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Rukia tadi siang.

"_Inoue, Aku akan menjemputmu jam 8 malam nanti. Setelah ini Aku akan ke tempat Urahara dan memintanya menyiapkan senkaimon untuk kita. Aku tidak bisa memakai kupu-kupu neraka karena harus menemanimu agar sampai dengan selamat di Soul Society."_

"_Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Kuchiki-san."_

"_Tidak masalah."_

"_Mmm… Kuchiki-san, Aku mau tanya sesuatu…"_

"_Apa? Tanya saja, Inoue. Kenapa malu-malu segala?"_

"_Ngg… s-sebenarnya Kuchiki-san ada hubungan apa dengan Kurosaki-kun?"_

"_Hah?"_

"_Ma-maaf kalau pertanyaanku aneh…"_

"_Hahaha… rupanya kau kepikiran itu, Inoue?"_

"_Mmm… y-ya, A-Aku hanya ingin tahu."_

"_Aku dan Ichigo hanya teman, Inoue."_

"_B-begitu ya?"_

…

'Hanya teman,' pikir Orihime sambil tetap berbaring. Gadis itu sedikit tidak percaya pada perkataan Rukia. Dia lebih percaya pada kenyataan yang dilihatnya sehari-hari. Sikap Ichigo saat bersama Rukia lebih dari sekedar kata 'teman'.

Orihime terus melamun sampai tidak sadar ada seseorang di kamarnya.

"Inoue…" panggil orang itu. Orihime tetap tidak menyahut. Sosok bertubuh ramping itu mendekati Orihime dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah gadis itu.

"Oi, Inoue," tegurnya lagi.

"K-kuchiki-_san_?" Orihime tersentak bangun dari sofa birunya.

"Sudah sadar? Ayo berangkat," kata Rukia sambil membuka kamar Orihime.

"I-iya. Maaf, Kuchiki-_san_,"

Rukia menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Inoue," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Rukia dan Orihime bergegas menuju toko Urahara. Sesampainya di sana, dua anak kecil bertampang aneh menyambut mereka.

"Selamat datang," ujar anak laki-laki berambut merah dan berwajah tidak ramah.

"Silakan masuk, Kisuke-_san_ dan Tessai-_san_ sudah menunggu di dalam," seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam dan berponi belah menyambut dengan nada tidak bersemangat.

"Ya," Rukia menjawab singkat dan bergegas masuk. Orihime mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kalian sudah datang, Kuchiki-_san_, Inoue-_san_," ujar seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kipas.

"Kau tetap saja aneh, Urahara!" Rukia tersenyum sinis.

"Aah… kau kejam sekali, Kuchiki-_san_!" laki-laki yang bernama Kisuke Urahara itu cemberut dan ber_shunpo_ ke samping Rukia.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin membawa Inoue-_san_ juga?" tanyanya.

"Ya, Aku yang akan menjaga Inoue," Rukia berkata tegas. Urahara terdiam sejenak kemudian beralih pada Orihime.

"Kau benar-benar ingin ikut, Inoue-_san_?" tanya Urahara serius. Inoue mengangguk mantap.

"Ya!"

Setelah memastikan semua persiapan, Urahara berpindah di samping Tessai dan mengingatkan dua gadis yang sudah bersiap di depan _senkaimon_ itu.

"Ingat, waktu kalian hanya 4 menit. Setelah masuk bergegaslah menuju pintu keluar. Kalau tidak kalian akan terkurung selamanya di dalam dan dinding _kouryuu_ akan menelan kalian. Satu lagi, hati-hati dengan _koutotsu_. Aku juga tidak bisa memperkirakan kapan pembersih itu akan datang."

Orihime dan Rukia mengangguk bersamaan. Urahara mengangguk pada Tessai dan mulai menghitung mundur.

"3…"

"2…"

"1!"

_Senkaimon _terbuka. Orihime dan Rukia melompat masuk ke dalamnya dan tiba di '_dan'gai'_ (batas antara dunia nyata dan _Soul Society_).

"Cepat, Inoue! Aku akan melindungimu dari belakang!" teriak Rukia.

"I-iya."

Kedua gadis itu berlari menuju pintu keluar. Orihime kembali teringat saat dia masuk ke sini untuk pertama kali bersama Ichigo, Ishida, Sado dan Yoruichi.

Orihime merasakan tempatnya berpijak bergetar keras. Dia menoleh dan melihat sesuatu yang besar berada di belakang Rukia. Secara reflek Rukia ikut menoleh dan mendapati _koutotsu_, pembersih yang hanya muncul seminggu sekali berada tepat di belakangnya dan siap melindasnya.

"Sial!" Rukia mengumpat dan mengeluarkan _zanpakutou_-nya.

"Lari, Inoue!"

"Kuchiki-_san_!"

Sudah tidak sempat. Rukia hanya pasrah dan memejamkan mata. Tapi, tiba-tiba seseorang menyambarnya dan melemparnya ke belakang.

"Inoue!" jerit Rukia kaget. Orihime berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Maaf, Kuchiki-_san."_

BRAAK!

"Kyaaa!"

"Inoue!"

Rukia berlari. Berusaha menggapai Orihime yang terlempar ke samping dan hampir tertelan dinding _kouryuu _karena berusaha melindunginya dengan kekuatan _Shun Shun Rikka_.

"Inoue! Tidaaak!" Rukia menjerit putus asa melihat Orihime hilang ditelan dinding _kouryuu_. Sementara, _koutotsu_ masih mengejarnya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Rukia mengayunkan _zanpakutou_-nya.

'_SODE NO SHIRAYUKI'_

CRAANG!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Di mana Aku?'

'Apakah Aku sudah mati?'

'Apa itu? bulan sabit kah? Kenapa ada pasir putih seluas ini?'

'Aku… belum mati, ya?'

' ... '

"Hah!" Orihime tersentak bangun.

'Dimana ini?' tanya Orihime pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengamati sekitarnya. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya terlihat hamparan pasir putih dan pohon-pohon kering. Di atas bulan sabit menggantung tidak bergerak.

Belum sempat dia berpikir lebih jauh, tiba-tiba gadis berambut _orange _itu merasakan banyak sekali _reiatsu_ mengerikan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Orihime terkulai lemas. Belasan makhluk bertopeng putih mengelilinginya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar dan liur yang bertetesan.

"Khu… khu… khu… lezat, bau jiwanya manis sekali!"

"Dia milikku, dia milikku!"

"Ini akan menjadi makan malam yang paling lezat!"

"A…a…" Orihime tak sanggup bicara. Matanya menerawang melihat makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu. lama-lama pandangannya semakin gelap. Dan gelap.

TBC…

Yo, readers… apakah chap. Ini sudah lebih baik?

Review, please...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **chapter 3 uda kelaar! Wiih, uda berapa hari ya, saya gak update2? gomen, readers… kompi saya terlalu eror buat dipake ngetik. Bentar2 restart , bentar2 mati. ! akhirnya baru sekarang bisa dipake dengan normal. Sekali lagi makasi buat yang uda review, saya bales di PM yah…

**Warning: **typo buanyaak, ga jelas, maksa, .el

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH selalu punya Tite Kubo

Selamat menikmati chap. 3 T.T

Black and White

Chapter 3

"Hah… hah… hah…" Orihime terkulai lemas. Belasan makhluk bertopeng putih mengelilinginya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar dan liur yang bertetesan.

"Khu… khu… khu… lezat, bau jiwanya manis sekali!"

"Dia milikku, dia milikku!"

"Ini akan menjadi makan malam yang paling lezat!"

"A…a…" Orihime tak sanggup bicara. Matanya menerawang melihat makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu. Lama-lama pandangannya semakin gelap. Dan gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tebas dia, _Shinsou_!"

JRASH!

JRASH!

JRASH!

Satu persatu _hollow _yang mengerumuni Orihime tumbang. Tubuh mereka hancur dan berubah menjadi debu yang langsung lenyap terbawa angin, menyatu dengan pasir di _Hueco Mundo_. _Hollow _yang masih tersisa mencoba menyerang orang yang sudah menghabisi 'teman satu spesies' mereka. Tapi, dalam sekejap _hollow-hollow_ itu juga ikut tumbang. Bernasib sama dengan _hollow_ yang lain.

"Fuuh, mereka banyak sekali. Tapi, mereka jelas bukan tandinganku," kata orang itu sambil berjalan menghampiri seorang gadis yang tergeletak pingsan. Sesaat, orang itu tertegun melihat wajah yang terbaring di bawahnya.

"Lho? Dia kan…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di ruangan Aizen…

"Kau mengerti kan, Ulquiorra? Bawa gadis itu kemari. Kekuatannya akan sangat berguna untuk penyempurnaan _hougyoku_," ujar Aizen dari atas singgasananya.

"Saya mengerti, Aizen-_sama_."

"Segera lakukan!"

"Baik. Saya permisi."

Ulquiorra menunduk hormat pada Aizen dan berbalik menuju pintu. Aizen memandang Ulquiorra sambil tersenyum misterius. 'Bisakah kau melakukannya, Ulquiorra?' ujar Aizen dalam hati.

Baru saja Ulquiorra mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu ruangan Aizen, pintu besar itu mendadak terbuka. Ulquiorra terkejut menatap _shinigami_ berambut perak yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia lebih terkejut lagi setelah melihat sosok yang ada di gendongan _shinigami _itu.

"Gin, jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Aizen dari dalam ruangan. Matanya menatap lurus pada Gin.

"Ah, maafkan kelancangan saya, Aizen-_sama_. Tapi, saya menemukan gadis ini tergeletak di luar _Las Noches_ dengan dikelilingi banyak sekali _hollow_. Jadi, saya membawanya kemari," Gin menjelaskan.

Ulquiorra tersentak, 'Apa? Bagaimana bisa?'

"Kau bercanda, Gin? Tidak mungkin gadis itu bisa berada di sana dengan sendirinya," sanggah Aizen tidak percaya.

"Saya juga tidak tahu, Aizen-_sama_. Tapi, memang begitulah kenyataannya," Gin mengedikkan bahu. Dia melirik Ulquiorra dari sudut matanya dan langsung tersenyum rubah.

Aizen tampak sedang berpikir. _Shinigami _berambut cokelat itu menumpukan dagunya di satu tangannya. Dia memanggil Gin yang masih berada di ambang pintu bersama Ulquiorra.

"Gin, Aku tidak tahu bagaimana gadis itu bisa berada di _Hueco Mundo_. Tapi, ini benar-benar kebetulan yang sangat menguntungkan. Sekarang cepat kau siapkan satu kamar untuknya," perintah Aizen.

"Baik, Aizen-_sama_," Gin mengangguk dan ber-_shunpo_ pergi.

"Dan Ulquiorra…"

"Ya, Aizen-_sama_?"

"Misimu kubatalkan. Sebagai gantinya, kau kuberi tugas menjaga Orihime Inoue. Aku yakin hanya kau yang dapat melakukannya," kata Aizen sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Akan saya lakukan," Ulquiorra kembali menunduk dan berjalan pergi.

Sementara itu di lorong bawah tanah no.22…

"Kau sudah kembali, Ice Ringer?" sapa seorang arrancar bertubuh besar bernama Demoura sambil merayap di dinding lorong yang sempit.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Aku sudah kenyang," jawab arrancar yang dipanggil Ice Ringer itu.

"Apa katamu? Kau tidak berhak memangilku bodoh!" seru Demoura tidak terima.

"Kau tahu, tadi Aku menemukan seorang manusia di dalam _garganta_," kata Ice Ringer tidak peduli.

"Hah? Ada manusia menyusup ke _Hueco Mundo_?" Demoura langsung semangat.

"Bukan, bodoh. Aku bilang 'menemukan' bukan 'bertemu'. Dasar bodoh!"

"Lalu kau sudah membunuhnya, kan?" tanya Demoura, mengabaikan ejekan Ice Ringer.

"Tidak. Sudah kubilang Aku sudah kenyang. Jadi, Aku tinggalkan dia di luar agar dimangsa _hollow _lain."

"Dasar bodoh kau! Kenapa tidak diberikan padaku? Aku masih lapar!" Demoura turun dari langit-langit. Badan besarnya menimbulkan getaran yang cukup keras.

"Tutup mulut besarmu, Demoura. Jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui hal ini!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ulquiorra menatap Orihime yang masih terbaring di sofa. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Dia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah gadis berambut _orange _kecoklatanitu.

Melihat Orihime yang tak kunjung sadar. Akhirnya, Ulquiorra berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. "Cepatlah sadar, _onna_," ucapnya sambil menutup pintu kamar Orihime.

…

Orihime membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Dia buru-buru bangun ketika menyadari dirinya berada di tempat yang asing.

"I-ini dimana?" Orihime berkata panik dan melangkah turun dari sofa. Matanya memicing melihat jendela kecil berteralis besi yang dihiasi pemandangan bulan sabit putih.

'Rasanya Aku pernah melihat bulan sabit itu. Tapi, kapan?' pikir Orihime.

"Kau sudah sadar, _onna_?" tanya Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu. Orihime terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Mata abu-abunya melebar melihat sosok yang berdiri di depannya. 'D-dia… yang di taman kota Karakura waktu itu.'

"K-kenapa kau ada disini?" Orihime memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Kenapa katamu? Ini _Hueco Mundo_, tempat tinggalku," jawab Ulquiorra dingin. "Seharusnya Aku yang bertanya, kenapa manusia sepertimu bisa berada di sini?"

Lagi-lagi Orihime dibuat terkejut. Mata abu-abunya membulat tak percaya.

'_Hueco Mundo_? Tempat _hollow _berasal. Kenapa Aku bisa ada di sini?' Orihime bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Aku… kenapa Aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Orihime lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

'Gadis ini tidak tahu kenapa dia sampai bisa berada di _Hueco Mundo_? Apa mungkin Gin yang… ah, tentu saja tidak mungkin,' pikir Ulquiorra. Mata _emerald-_nya masih tertuju pada wajah kebingungan Orihime.

Orihime semakin gugup karena Ulquiorra terus menatapnya tajam. Tatapan yang seolah mengintimidasinya.

"Eh, A-Aku ingat. Waktu melewati _dan'gai_ bersama Kuchiki-_san_, kami dikejar _koutotsu_. Lalu, A-Aku ditelan dinding _kouryuu_. Ah, iya benar. Aku ditelan _kouryuu_ dan tau-tau sudah ada di sini," kata Orihime gugup sambil berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Ulquiorra.

'Jadi begitu ya?'

"Aku tidak peduli, _onna_. Satu jam lagi Aku akan kembali dengan makananmu. Aizen-_sama_ menyuruhku untuk menjagamu sampai waktu yang ditentukan tiba," Ulquiora berbalik dan hendak berjalan pergi.

"Aizen?" Orihime terpaku mendengar nama _shinigami_ yang pernah membuat kekacauan di _Soul Society_ itu.

"Ya, benar. Ini adalah _Las Noches_. Kota tempat para arrancar tinggal. Dan Aizen-_sama_ adalah pemimpin kami," Ulquiorra berkata sambil berlalu. "Camkan ini, mulai sekarang kau juga akan mengabdi hanya pada Aizen-_sama_ dan harus bersedia memenuhi apapun yang diperintahkan beliau."

Orihime terperangah mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak berdaya sekarang, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya berada di tempat yang salah. Dia yang seharusnya membantu teman-temannya di _Soul Society_ malah berbalik harus membantu musuhnya. Perlahan, butiran air mata jatuh membasahi karpet di ruangan itu. Orihime menengadah dan memandang bulan sabit putih _Hueco Mundo_.

"Kurosaki-_kun_, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo memasuki _Seireitei_ dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Setelah menerima kabar dari _Soul Society_ tentang hilangnya Orihime di _dan'gai_. Pemuda berambut _orange_ jabrik itu segera berangkat ke _Soul Society_ bersama Hitsugaya, Rangiku dan Renji. Ikkaku dan Yumichika tidak ikut karena Yamamoto-_soutaichou_ menyuruh mereka tetap di kota Karakura.

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo ketika melihat Rukia berjalan bersama Byakuya menuju ruang rapat _Soul Society_.

"Ichigo…" Rukia menatap lemah pada Ichigo dan Renji yang berlari ke arahnya

"Inoue… bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo sedikit berharap meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Renji hanya diam melihat wajah Rukia yang pucat dan matanya yang merah seperti habis menangis.

"Maafkan Aku, Ichigo. Aku tidak bisa melindungi Inoue," _shinigami_ bermata ungu itu menundukkan kepalanya. Rukia memang beranggapan hilangnya Inoue sepenuhnya adalah kesalahannya.

Ichigo terkejut melihat air mata yang mengalir turun di pipi Rukia. Begitu juga dengan Renji. Mereka tidak menyangka, gadis yang selama ini selalu tegar dan bersemangat itu sekarang terlihat begitu rapuh hanya karena rasa bersalah.

"Tenang saja, Rukia. Kita akan menemukan Inoue. Aku janji," kata Ichigo seraya menepuk pundak Rukia. Tapi, gadis itu tetap tidak mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hei-hei, Rukia. Aku pasti akan membawa Inoue kembali, jadi jangan menangis!"

"Dengan cara apa, Ichigo?" Renji tiba-tiba menyela. "Orihime Inoue sudah tertelan _kouryuu_. Bagaimana cara menyelamatkannya? Kalau ada caranya beritahu Aku!"

"Apakah kalian pikir benar-benar tidak ada cara menyelamatkan gadis itu?" ujar Byakuya. Ichigo, Renji dan Rukia langsung menoleh pada Kapten Divisi 6 Gotei 13 itu.

"Bagaimana caranya, Byakuya?" Ichigo bertanya dengan tidak sabar, Rukia menghapus air matanya dan menatap Kakaknya.

"Memang, kecil kemungkinan ada yang masih hidup jika tertelan _kouryuu_."

"Nii-_sama_…!" Rukia tersentak.

"Satu-satunya jalan adalah memasuki _garganta. _Dengan dua persen kemungkinan, yang tidak mati akan melewati batas tiga dunia. Dunia roh, dunia manusia dan dunia _hollow_. Jika beruntung, yang selamat dari batas ketiga dunia ini akan berakhir di dalam _garganta, _pintu masuk menuju _Hueco Mundo_. Tapi, yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan jiwa yang cukup kuat akan terjebak di kegelapan _garganta _selamanya. Dengan kata lain, mati!" Byakuya mengakhiri penjelasannya dan kembali berjalan menuju ruang rapat. Ichigo, Rukia dan Renji saling berpandangan.

"Kita masih bisa menyelamatkan Inoue!" ucap Ichigo bersemangat.

"Ya, walaupun kemungkinannya hanya dua persen. Tapi, Inoue mempunyai kekuatan jiwa yang kuat, bukan? Jadi, ada kemungkinan dia selamat," kata Renji sambil tersenyum pada Rukia. Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangguk kecil dan berterima kasih pada kedua sahabatnya.

Di ruang rapat _Soul Society_...

Yamamoto-_soutaichou_ mengetukkan tongkatnya dua kali. Seketika perdebatan para Kapten di ruangan itu terhenti. Semuanya menatap ke arah pimpinan tertinggi _Soul Society_ itu.

"Masalah hilangnya Orihime Inoue bisa kita urus nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kita prioritaskan masalah _Winter War_ dahulu," ucap Yamamoto-_soutaichou_.

"Apa?" seru Hitsugaya dan Ukitake.

"Bagaimanapun juga, Orihime Inoue sendirilah yang memilih ikut ke _Soul Society_. Tapi, kita juga tidak bisa melepaskan Rukia Kuchiki begitu saja. Hukuman atas kesalahannya membawa serta Orihime Inoue melewati _dan'gai_ akan kita tetapkan nanti," lanjut Yamamoto-_soutaichou_.

'Cih, Aku tidak percaya ini. Bagaimana mungkin Kakek tua itu lebih mementingkan _Winter War _daripada nyawa seorang manusia,' umpat Hitsugaya dalam hati. Tapi, dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mengubah keputusan _Soutaichou _yang berarti mutlak.

"_Soutaichou_ tidak mengizinkan kalian menyelamatkan Orihime Inoue. Itu adalah keputusan rapat," kata Byakuya pada tiga orang di hadapannya setelah keluar dari ruang rapat.

"Apa?" Ichigo terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan Byakuya. Rukia dan Renji juga memberikan reaksi yang sama.

"Begitulah," ujar Byakuya. Dia sudah memperkirakan reaksi tiga orang itu.

"Sial! Aku akan bicara pada Kakek itu!" Ichigo meninju tiang penyangga ruang rapat dan berjalan cepat menuju ruangan pimpinan tertinggi. Tapi, Renji langsung mencekal bahu pemuda itu.

"Hentikan, Ichigo! Walaupun kau ke sana pun itu tidak akan mengubah keputusan Yamamoto-_soutaichou_!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Membiarkan Inoue?" teriak Ichigo sambil menepis tangan Renji.

"Sayangnya kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang," kata Rukia sambil menggigit bibir. Gadis bermata ungu itu juga tidak bisa menerima keputusan dari _Soul Society _yang terkesan terlalu tidak peduli.

"Siaaal!" Ichigo kembali menggeram penuh kemarahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ulquiorra berjalan menuju ruang rapat _Las Noches_. Di belakangnya, Orihime yang sudah mengenakan seragam arrancarnya berjalan mengikuti Ulquiorra dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sepanjang perjalanan menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang _Las Noches_, tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berbicara. Ulquiorra sudah terbiasa dengan suasana yang hening. Sedangkan Orihime, gadis berambut _orange_ kecoklatan itu terlalu takut untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Espada pucat di depannya.

Kedua orang itu sampai di ruang rapat. Ruangan yang cukup luas itu masih sepi. Hanya ada dua orang arrancar yang telah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Seorang arrancar wanita berkulit hitam dan berambut kuning. Dia mengenakan seragam arrancar berkerah tinggi menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Potongan seragamnya juga sangat minim, hanya sampai bagian dada atas wanita itu. Membuatnya terlihat sangat sensual.

Arrancar yang satunya, sorang pria besar berkulit hitam dengan sisa topeng _hollow_ mengalungi lehernya. Pria itu hanya duduk diam sambil memejamkan mata. Sama sekali tak terusik kedatangan Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

Orihime mengikuti Ulquiorra menuju kursinya. Dia mengangguk pada dua arrancar yang sudah hadir dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan dingin arrancar berambut kuning. Orihime kembali menunduk. Sedikit takut dengan tatapan dari mata hijau itu.

Orihime duduk di kursi sebelah Ulquiorra. Gadis bermata kelabu itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan di sekitarnya. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu ruang rapat menjeblak terbuka. Rombongan arrancar lain datang dan membuat keributan di ruangan yang semula sepi itu.

"Arrgh… Aku malas. Kenapa dalam satu hari kita disuruh rapat dua kali! Dasar!" gerutu seorang arrancar berambut hitam panjang. Dia menatap keempat orang yang sudah tiba lebih dulu. Wajahnya langsung berubah berbahaya ketika melihat sosok yang duduk di samping Ulquiorra.

"Jangan ribut! Aku juga malas, tahu! Apa boleh buat karena ini adalah perintah Aizen-_sama_. Hoaahm…" sahut arrancar berambut cokelat ikal sambil menguap lebar.

Orihime merasa sesak dengan reiatsu para arrancar itu. Dia mencengkram lututnya kuat-kuat dan mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ulquiorra menatap gadis itu sejenak dan beralih memperingatkan para arrancar yang baru datang itu.

"Apa kalian tidak lihat ada seorang manusia di sini? Turunkan _reiatsu_ kalian!" Ulquiorra berkata dingin. Semua arrancar yang ada di situ langsung menoleh pada Orihime.

"Wah, Aku baru sadar," ujar Grimmjow lalu ber-_sonido_ ke sebelah Orihime. "Bagaimana, gadis? Apakah kau takut dengan kami?" Grimmjow menyeringai sambil menaikkan _reiatsu_-nya beberapa kali lipat. Orihime terkejut dan langsung terjatuh dari kursinya. Wajah cantiknya berubah pucat.

"Hentikan, Grimmjow. Atau kau akan merasakan _cero_-ku lagi!" ancam Ulquiorra sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Grimmjow bersiul merendahkan.

"Khu… khu, Lihat siapa yang bicara," ejeknya. Ulquiorra tetap berwajah datar. Espada pucat itu mengangkat telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Grimmjow.

"Coba saja, Ulquiorra. Kita lihat _cero_ siapa yang lebih kuat!" Grimmjow juga mengangkat tangannya. Cahaya biru mulai berkumpul di telapak tangannya.

"Hentikan, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow."

Semua arrancar menoleh dan melihat Aizen masuk bersama Gin dan Tousen. Senyumnya mengembang melihat Orihime yang terkulai lemas di lantai.

"Cih," umpat Grimmjow. Espada berambut biru cerah itu berjalan menuju kursinya sambil bersungut-sungut. Aizen telah duduk di kursinya. Begitu pula dengan ke sepuluh arrancar di ruangan itu. Orihime bingung melihat semua kursi sudah terisi. Akhirnya, ia hanya berdiri di sebelah Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa tidak duduk, Orihime?" tanya Aizen masih dengan senyumannya yang misterius.

"Eh?" jawab Orihime bingung.

"Oh, maaf. Tidak ada kursi kosong, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Bukankah kau bisa duduk dengan Ulquiorra?"

Mata _emerald_ Ulquiorra membulat dengan sukses. Begitu juga dengan Orihime yang langsung _blushing_. 'Duduk dengan Ulquiorra… berarti kan harus…' pipi Orihime kembali memerah membayangkan perkataan Aizen.

Grimmjow dan Nnoitra menyeringai berbahaya. Jarang sekali bisa mempermainkan Ulquiorra seperti saat ini. Dan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan si _stoic_ itu benar-benar langka. Meski cuma sesaat, dua espada pengganggu itu bisa melihat warna merah samar yang mucul di pipi pucat Ulquiorra.

"Hahaha… maaf, Aku cuma bercanda, Orihime. Gin, ambilkan kursi untuk putri _Las Noches _kita," Aizen tertawa renyah dan berpaling pada Ulquiorra yang kini sudah berwajah dingin seperti biasanya. Senyum tipis kembali tercetak di bibir pemimpin _Las Noches _itu.

Orihime duduk di sebelah Aizen. Pipinya masih terasa panas, membuat Grimmjow yang berada di sebelahnya tak henti-hentinya menyeringai menatap gadis itu. Aizen mulai berbicara, "Para espada, tujuanku memanggil kalian kemari adalah, untuk memperkenalkan anggota baru kita, Orihime Inoue," jelas Aizen.

"Dia mempunyai kemampuan yang menarik. Kalian pasti terkejut melihatnya. Tapi, sebelum itu perkenalkan diri kalian dulu pada Orihime."

Nnoitra yang pertama kali menyahut, "Memangnya itu penting, Aizen-_sama_?"

"Tentu saja, Nnoitra. Berhenti mengeluh dan perkenalkan dirimu," kata Aizen.

"Cih, baiklah. Ingat baik-baik, gadis. Namaku Nnoitra Jiruga, _quinta _Espada," ujarnya sombong. Orihime hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Kali ini seorang arrancar tua bertubuh besar yang berbicara, "Barragan Luisenbran, _segunda_ Espada."

"Tia Hallibel, _tres_ Espada." Orihime tersenyum pada arrancar berambut kuning itu. Yang lagi-lagi hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan dingin.

"_Dioz_ Espada, Yammy Riyalgo," ucap arrancar bertubuh besar yang pernah ditemui Orihime di taman kota Karakura.

"Starrk Coyote, _primera _Espada," kata arrancar berambut cokelat ikal dengan nada malas.

"Szayel Aporro, _octava_ Espada. Panggil saja Szayel," ujar arrancar berambut pink dan berkacamata sambil tersenyum.

"Zommari Leroux, _septima_ Espada,"

"Aaroniero, _novena_ Espada,"

"Grimmjow Jeager Jaquez, _sexta _Espada." Ujar Grimmjow dengan nada sombong seperti Nnoitra. Orihime memandang Grimmjow takut-takut. _Sexta_ espada itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke Orihime sambil menyeringai, "Kenapa gadis? Kau…"

"_Cuatro _Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer," ucap Ulquiorra tiba-tiba. Grimmjow menjauhkan wajahnya dari Orihime dan menatap tajam Ulquiorra. Orihime mengucapkan terima kasih pelan pada Ulquiorra. Espada berkulit pucat itu hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah, Orihime. Mulai sekarang ini adalah keluarga barumu. Mereka adalah 'Espada'. Sepuluh arrancar terkuat di _Hueco Mundo_," Aizen kembali menjelaskan. Orihime mengangguk kecil. Tapi, kali ini tidak ada senyuman di wajah manisnya.

Aizen memanggil seorang arrancar pelayan memasuki ruangan rapat. Kemudian, _shinigami_ berambut cokelat itu menatap Tousen—yang langsung paham arti dari tatapan itu. Tanpa diduga, Tousen mengayunkan _zanpakutou_-nya ke arah arrancar pelayan itu.

CRAAT

Darah segar bermuncratan dari tubuh si arrancar malang yang kini tinggal separuh. Orihime kaget bukan main. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan melihat aksi sadis barusan. Yang dilakukan tepat di depan matanya. Matanya memerah memandang sosok naas itu. Tubuh Orihime bergetar. Tanpa sadar air mata meluncur di pipi putihnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Orihime? Bukankah kau harus cepat menyembuhkan arrancar itu sebelum dia mati," Aizen berkata sambil menghapus air mata di wajah Orihime. Gadis bermata kelabu itu terhenyak menyadari maksud yang tersirat di balik perkataan Aizen. _Shinigami_ tak berperasaan itu membunuh seorang arrancar hanya untuk membuat Orihime menunjukkan kekuatan penyembuhannya pada seluruh Espada. Bukankah hal itu benar-benar kejam?

Orihime menggertakkan rahangnya kuat-kuat dan berjalan menuju sosok yang tergeletak itu. Dia menyentuh jepit rambutnya sambil membisikkan kata _'souten kishun'_. Cahaya _orange_ oval menyelimuti tubuh arrancar pelayan. Perlahan, serpihan-serpihan tubuh itu menyatu menjadi bagian-bagian yang utuh. Pertama, tangan. Kemudian separuh badan dan sebelah kaki. Dan akhirnya, tubuh arrancar pelayan itu menjadi utuh sempurna.

Semua Espada memandang tak percaya pada apa yang barusan mereka saksikan. Kecuali Ulquiorra dan Yammy yang memang sudah pernah melihat kemampuan Orihime waktu menyembuhkan Sado di dunia nyata. Mereka hanya menatap Orihime yang sudah selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya. Arrancar pelayan itu menunduk dalam-dalam, berterima kasih pada Orihime.

"A-apa-apaan kekuatan itu…?" Grimmjow bergumam pelan. Dia tak menyangka manusia mempunyai kemampuan sehebat itu.

"Kekuatan itu… bagaimana bisa?" Szayel masih tidak mempercayai penglihatannya.

"Espada, inilah kemampuan Orihime Inoue. Ulquiorra melihatnya sebagai 'revolusi waktu' atau 'revolusi ruang'. Tapi, yang barusan bukanlah keduanya. Kekuatan gadis ini adalah… penolakan fenomena," jelas Aizen sambil menatap ke-sepuluh Espadanya.

"Kalian tau, kemampuannya telah melampaui… wilayah Dewa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime kembali ke kamarnya dengan diantar Ulquiorra. Gadis berambut _orange_ kecoklatan itu tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun semenjak kejadian di ruang rapat tadi. Ulquiorra sampai harus menegurnya bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar 'tawanan' Orihime.

"_Onna_, masuklah ke kamar," tegur Espada pucat itu pada Orihime yang tidak sadar dirinya masih terus berjalan. Orihime tetap diam. Mata kelabunya menatap kosong lantai pualam di bawahnya. Ulquiorra menghela napas pelan dan menghampiri Orihime.

"_Onna_, kembalilah ke kamarmu," ucapnya sambil meraih bahu Orihime dan membuat gadis itu berbalik. Permata _emerald_-nya bertemu pandang dengan mata abu-abu Orihime. Menatapnya tajam dan dingin.

"Eh? Oh… a-apa?" Orihime mengerjap bingung ketika mata _emerald_ _cuatro_ Espada itu terpancang padanya. Ulquiorra menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Orihime dan berkata datar, "Kembali ke kamarmu, _onna_," perintahnya. Pemilik _Shun-Shun Rikka _itu terdiam mendengar nada memerintah Espada di depannya. Dia pun mengangguk pelan.

"Ulquiorra, terima kasih untuk yang tadi," kata Orihime ketika Ulquiorra hendak menutup pintu.

"Hn," Ulquiorra menyahut singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Kau sudah melindungiku dari… Grimmjow," Orihime tersenyum tulus pada Ulquiorra yang memunggunginya.

"Itu adalah kewajibanku. Perintah Aizen-_sama_," ujar Ulquiorra datar.

BLAM

Pintu tertutup. Ulquiorra segera berlalu dari kamar Orihime. Tapi, ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa menyesal sudah mengatakan hal itu pada Orihime yang dengan tulus berterima kasih padanya. Sebelum berlalu, dia sempat melirik Orihime. Raut kekecewaan tergambar di wajah cantiknya. Meskipun ditutupi dengan senyum manis gadis itu. Ulquiorra tertegun. Benarkah Orihime kecewa? Benarkah gadis bermata abu-abu itu kecewa hanya karena seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer mengatakan bahwa melindunginya adalah sebuah perintah yang diberikan Aizen-_sama_? Ulquiorra berharap jawabannya: Ya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tatsuki sama sekali tidak dapat mencerna pelajaran yang diberikan guru. Gadis tomboy itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dahinya. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan frustasi. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras dan menggumamkan pertanyaan yang sama berkali-kali. "Kau ada di mana, Orihime?"

TBC…

**A/N**: ya, saya tau chap.3 ni maksa bgt. Terutama yg Hime tau2nya ada di Hueco Mundo itu… Jujur, saya kurang puas dgn chap. Ini. Bagaimana dengan readers?

Silakan review…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **finally…. Finally saya bisa nulis lagi… *terharu*

apakah apdetnya kelamaan, readers? Kalo iya, maaaaaaaaaf! *BUAGH*

kompi lagi-lagi ngadat… hikz… pengen punya lappy ndiri…

Ulqui: Gak usa curhat cepetan mulai, kuro!

Gw: iya2 U-chan!

Ulqui: *death glare*

Yapz, di chap. Ni ke-OOC-an Ulqui yang sangat saya hindari berhubung nanti ceritanya gak jalan jadi saya terusin, muncul. Gomen, kalo readers gak suka. Oh, ya saya ada fic. baru. Judulnya **Breaking The Law**. Kalo berminat silakan dikunjungi. Tapi, kalo berminat saja lho… coz ni fic gaya bahasanya saya buat beda bgt…

Yauda, inilah chap. Ke 4! CEKIDOT!

**Warning: **typos, OOC, abal, makin ga jelas, aneh… .be

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH selalu punya Tite Kubo

Black and White

Chapter 4

"Kau… ada di mana, Orihime?"

Lagi. Pertanyaan serupa terlontar dari bibir gadis berambut hitam cepak itu. Dengan suara sedikit bergetar dan pikiran yang kusut, dia membisikkan kata-kata kosong itu berulang-ulang. Seolah-olah dengan mengucapnya berkali-kali, sahabatnya yang berambut _orange_ panjang akan muncul di hadapannya. Menyapanya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Kau… ada… di mana, ORIHIME?"

BRAK!

Tatsuki menggebrak meja. Berteriak frustasi, setelah pertanyaannya yang kesekian kali tak juga dijawab dengan kehadiran Orihime. Napasnya memburu, membuat bahunya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Semua murid dan guru di kelas itu menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa, Arisawa?" tanya guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas.

"Di mana… Orihime?" gumam Tatsuki tidak jelas. Kepalanya masih tertunduk. Helaian rambut hitamnya menutupi sebagian matanya yang mulai memerah. Sementara, semua mata di sekitarnya memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Seakan dia baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang gila.

"Orihime… siapa?" Keigo memberanikan diri bertanya mewakili teman-temannya yang terlalu takut mengusik sosok gadis yang tampak menyedihkan sekaligus mengerikan itu. Tatsuki membatu mendengar pertanyaan Keigo. Dengan sekali hentakan dia meraih kerah seragam Keigo—yang kini wajahya sudah seputih kapas—dan mencengkramnya erat.

"Apa maksudmu? Orihime Inoue, teman kita satu kelas! DIA MENGHILANG, DAN SEKARANG KAU BERTANYA 'SIAPA'?" bentak Tatsuki, nyaris menjerit. Suasana langsung hening. Keigo—entah sadar atau tidak—mengompol di celananya saking kagetnya.

"Tatsuki, maaf. Tapi, kami benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang kau bicarakan," Ryou Kunieda, si pintar dan perkataannya selalu dapat dipercaya berkata tenang pada Tatsuki yang masih mencengkram kerah seragam Keigo. Murid-murid lain ikut mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tatsuki tercekat. Matanya menyiratkan kebingungan yang tak dapat dikatakan. Kenapa semuanya seolah lupa pada Orihime? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tatsuki terus menerka-nerka dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba, dia menyadari suatu hal yang langsung membuatnya gusar. Ichigo! Dia pasti tahu ke mana perginya Orihime!

"Di mana mereka?" Tatsuki menyentakkan kerah Keigo dengan kasar dan beralih menatap gurunya.

"Di mana Ichigo dan teman-teman anehnya itu? Si botak dan rambut putih itu! Ke mana mereka?" Tatsuki bertanya dengan nada menuntut. Guru berkacamata itu cepat-cepat menggeleng. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang memberinya tatapan 'Kau sudah gila, ya?'

"Cih!" Tatsuki meraih tasnya dan berlari keluar kelas. Tangannya mengepal erat. Di benaknya hanya ada satu tujuan. Ichigo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tatsuki-_chan_?"

Orihime berhenti menyuap makanannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia teringat pada Tatsuki. Sahabatnya itu tentu akan sangat amat cemas jika mengetahui dirinya tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja. Tapi, kemudian Orihime mengabaikan pikiran itu. Sahabat dan teman-temannya di dunia nyata pasti sudah melupakan keberadaannya. Karena, dia sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda dari mereka. Namanya juga akan hilang dari ingatan teman-temannya. Walaupun hal itu sangat menyakitkan, Orihime berusaha menerimanya dengan tegar. Tapi, satu hal yang tidak diketahui Orihime. Tatsuki tidak pernah melupakan keberadaannya. Tidak akan pernah.

Orihime kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya sebelum Ulquiorra datang. Espada pucat itu tidak suka jika Orihime belum juga menghabiskan makanannya dalam waktu satu jam yang diberikannya. Dan benar saja, dari luar pintu terdengar suara langkah seseorang berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Uph…!" Orihime tersedak. Buru-buru dia menghabiskan sisa makannya yang tinggal separuh.

"_Onna_, Aku masuk." Pintu kamar pemilik _Shun-Shun Rikka_ itu terbuka. Ulquiorra berjalan masuk, masih dengan tangan pucatnya berada di saku _hakama_. Dia melihat mangkuk makan Orihime sudah kosong. Sedangkan, si penghuni kamar…

Ulquiorra menghela napas melihat ujung jaket arrancar Orihime menyembul dari balik sofa putih. "_Onna,_ keluarlah. Aku tidak suka permainan anak-anak ini," ucapnya dingin.

"Ehehe… ketahuan, ya?" Orihime muncul dari balik sofa dan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk dada, berusaha mendorong makanan yang belum sepenuhnya turun ke lambung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _onna_?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Orihime tenang sekaligus menutupi kenyataan bahwa dia baru saja menghabiskan makanannya di belakang sofa.

Ulquiorra ingin tertawa melihat wajah polos Orihime yang dihiasi remah-remah nasi di sekitar mulutnya. Tapi, demi menjaga _image_ _stoic_-nya, dia hanya menatap Orihime datar sambil berkata, "_Onna_, ada nasi di mulutmu."

Sontak muka Orihime memerah. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat dia mengusap mulutnya dan mendapati tiga butir nasi di sana. Ulquiorra tersenyum sangat tipis, nyaris tidak terlihat. Tapi, itu sudah cukup membuat pipi Orihime bertambah panas dua kali lipat.

"Ngg… Ulquiorra," panggil Orihime ragu. Ulquiorra yang sudah selesai membereskan alat makan Orihime, menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Ada apa, _onna_?" tanyanya datar.

"Kau… sibuk?"

"Tidak."

"Mmm… bisa kau temani Aku sebentar?" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Orihime kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ulquiorra lagi-lagi menghela napas seraya memejamkan mata. Dia berjalan mendekati Orihime dan duduk di sampingnya.

Hening cukup lama…

"Aku akan keluar kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan," ujar Ulquiorra sambil beranjak dari sofa.

"Eh, t-tunggu!" Orihime memegang tangan _Cuatro _Espada itu. "Jangan pergi," pintanya sambil memasang wajah _puppy eyes_-nya. Ulquiorra memutar bola matanya dan kembali duduk.

Hening lagi…

"Kau tidak makan, Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime tiba-tiba. Ulquiorra mengernyit heran. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Aku makan, _onna_. Tapi, tidak sepertimu yang makan setiap hari. Kami, para _hollow_ dapat bertahan lebih lama dari manusia. Kalau _hollow_ makan setiap hari, kalian para manusia pasti sudah musnah dari dulu," kata Ulquiorra. Orihime mengangguk mengerti. Wajah polos gadis itu, entah kenapa menimbulkan perasaan aneh pada diri Ulquiorra.

"Kau tahu apa makanan yang paling kusukai?" Ulquiorra bergerak mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Orihime. "Manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan jiwa yang kuat."

Orihime bergidik. Dia dapat merasakan napas Ulquiorra yang dingin menerpa lehernya. Untuk sesaat, Orihime dapat melihat mata _emerald_ Espada itu berkilat berbahaya.

"S-sepertiku?" tanya Orihime terbata. Ulquiorra sadar dia telah membuat gadis bermata kelabu itu ketakutan.

"Ya. Tapi, tentu saja Aku tidak akan menghisap jiwamu, _onna_," Ulquiorra berkata datar. Suaranya tidak lagi terdengar berbahaya.

Orihime tersenyum lega. Ulquiorra terpaku menatap senyuman gadis di depannya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. 'Apa yang kupikirkan?' Ulquiorra tersadar dan segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Orihime yang masih tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime bingung.

"Tidak. Aku kembali dulu, _onna_," Ulquiorra berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

"Besok kau akan menemaniku lagi kan, Ulquiorra?" Orihime bertanya riang.

"Sesukamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Ada apa denganku?' Ulquiorra terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia selalu merasa aneh saat melihat senyum Orihime, seperti ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya yang memaksanya untuk tidak berpaling dari wajah gadis berambut senja itu.

"Hei, Ulquiorra," sapa seseorang. Ulquiorra berbalik dan mendapati Espada berambut pink tersenyum padanya.

"Szayel," Ulquiorra menyahut singkat. _Octava_ Espada berjalan ke arahnya sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibalik punggung. Ekspresi bahagia Szayel membuat Ulquiorra curiga. 'Apa lagi sekarang?'

"Kau mau tahu penemuan baruku?" tanya Szayel dengan senyum yang bertambah lebar.

"Tidak." Ulquiorra menjawab cepat dan meninggalkan si ilmuwan nyentrik. Szayel mengikutinya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu, Ulquiorra. Kau orang pertama yang kuberi tahu soal ini."

_Cuatro _Espada itu memasang tampang kesal. "Selesaikan dengan cepat." Szayel mengangguk senang dan mengeluarkan tangannya yang sedari tadi disembunyikan.

"Kunamakan ini _Hypnosis Powder_," ujarnya bangga seraya menyodorkan sebuah botol bening berisi bubuk berwarna pink pada Ulquiorra. "Sesuai namanya, bubuk ini bisa membuat orang berhalusinasi jika menghirupnya."

Ulquiorra berdecak malas melihat benda mencurigakan itu. "Tidak berbahaya, aman digunakan dalam dosis yang tidak berlebihan," lanjutnya dengan gaya layaknya _sales_ obat.

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Hah? Kupikir ini cocok untuk arrancar dingin dan pendiam yang tidak pernah bermimpi sepertimu," ucap Szayel dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ulquiorra langsung menaikkan _reiatsu_-nya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Baik, baik, Aku mengerti," Szayel menelan ludah merasakan _reiatsu_ Ulquiorra. Bagaimana pun juga Ulquiorra adalah Espada yang berada empat tingkat di atasnya. Ulquiorra membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi sebelum akhirnya lenyap di kegelapan lorong.

Szayel bermaksud kembali ke lab-nya. Tapi, sebelum dia ber-_sonido_, seseorang mencegatnya. Espada dengan rambut biru cerah dan pandangan mata yang sarat akan kebencian.

"Grimmjow?" ucap Szayel heran. Grimmjow hanya membalas dengan seringaian. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. _Sexta _Espada itu menunjuk botol di genggaman Szayel.

"Berikan itu padaku!" perintahnya. Kau butuh orang yang mau mencoba penemuan barumu itu kan?" Aku yang akan mencobanya."

Hening. Espada berambut pink terdiam dalam keterpanaan. Baru kali ini ada yang mau mengakui penemuannya secara langsung. Selama ini semuanya hanya menganggap penemuan Szayel tidak lebih dari sekedar barang-barang–mencurigakan–yang–terlalu–berbahaya–untuk–dicoba.

"Kau… serius?" tanya Szayel terharu.

"Iya. Cepat berikan padaku!" Grimmjow berkata tidak sabar. Szayel dengan senang hati memberikannya. Telunjuknya teracung, hendak menjelaskan cara pemakaian bubuk itu. Tapi, Grimmjow langsung menyela.

"Tidak usah dijelaskan. Aku sudah dengar kau menjelaskannya pada Ulquiorra," ujarnya acuh.

"Jadi kau menguping?" tanya Szayel sedikit kesal. Bukan karena Grimmjow menguping pembicaraannya. Melainkan kesal karena dia gagal menjelaskan.

"Begitulah," jawab Grimmjow. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau apa, dia langsung ber-_sonido_ pergi.

Di kamarnya, Grimmjow lagi-lagi tertawa senang. Di pikirannya, sudah terbentuk suatu rencana jahat untuk mempermalukan Ulquiorra. Ya. Mempermalukan _Cuatro_ Espada yang sejak dulu sudah menjadi musuh yang selalu ingin dikalahkannya. Sejak Aizen-_sama_ menetapkannya sebagai _Sexta_ Espada yang berada dua tingkat di bawah si _stoic_ itu, Grimmjow tidak bisa menerimanya. Ia merasa lebih kuat dari Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow tersenyum puas. Rencananya sempurna. Meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak menyukai perbuatan licik. Tapi, Ulquiorra adalah pengecualian. Ia akan melakukan apa pun agar Espada kesayangan Aizen-_sama_ itu mengakui kekuatannya.

Grimmjow memandang botol bening berisi bubuk merah muda itu. _Hypnosis Powder_. Obat berbahaya buatan Szayel. Bagian terpenting dari rencananya. "Besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan."

**.**

**.**

.

Orihime melirik Ulquiorra dari balik poninya. _Cuatro _Espada berwajah pucat itu sedang memandang bulan sabit putih di jendela kamar Orihime. Akhir-akhir ini, Orihime merasa Ulquiorra seperti menjaga jarak dengannya. Gadis itu mendesah pelan. Ternyata ia salah mengira bahwa Ulquiorra adalah temannya. Ulquiorra hanya Espada yang ditugaskan Aizen untuk menjaganya. Hanya sebatas itu.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku, _onna_? tanya Ulquiorra yang sadar Orihime terus memperhatikannya. Pipi Orihime bersemu merah. Tapi, kali ini Orihime tidak lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"_Ano_, Ulquiorra… ng…" Orihime tampak sulit menyusun kata-kata. Dia ingin bertanya mengapa Ulquiorra bersikap seperti menjauhinya. Ulquiorra menatap Orihime, menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ng… kenapa kau menjauhiku?" tanya Orihime ragu-ragu. Mata _emerald_ Ulquiorra tetap menyorot datar. Sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Orihime.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu, _onna_," Ulquiorra menjawab tenang dan kembali menatap bulan.

"Tidak. Aku tahu kau menjauhiku, Ulquiorra. Katakan kenapa?" Orihime bersikeras. Dia meletakkan mangkuk makannya dan berjalan ke depan Espada berambut hitam itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, _onna_. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena Aku merasa kau menjauhiku!" ujar Orihime kesal. Mata abu-abunya menentang tatapan dingin Ulquiorra padanya. _Cuatro _Espada itu tidak segera menjawab.

"Kenapa, Ulquiorra? Aku kira kau temanku?" suara Orihime berubah lirih. Dia berjongkok di depan Ulquiorra sambil terisak pelan. Ulquiorra menggertakkan rahang kuat-kuat. Mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk mendekap dan menenangkan gadis berambut _orange_ kecoklatan itu.

Tidak. Ia tidak boleh melakukannya. Orihime Inoue hanya milik Aizen-_sama_. Ia tidak boleh berbuat lebih selain menjaga dan memberi makan gadis ini. Cukup sekali saja dia melanggar perintah Aizen-_sama_ dengan diam-diam pergi ke dunia nyata.

"Bangunlah, _onna_," Ulquiorra menghela napas. Hanya itu yang dapat dikatakannya.

Orihime tersentak. Ulquiorra bahkan tidak mencoba menghiburnya. Lucu sekali. Barusan Orihime berharap Ulquiorra akan memeluk dan menenangkannya. Benar juga. Memangnya apa yang diharapkannya dari Espada sedingin es itu. Ia mengusap bulir-bulir air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi yang tersisa, Orihime mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Ulquiorra.

"Bercanda!" ujarnya tiba-tiba. "Hahaha… Aku cengeng sekali, ya? Tenang saja U-_chan_. Walaupun kau tidak mau menjadi temanku juga tidak apa-apa kok!" Orihime berdiri. Wajah murungnya tadi hilang sama sekali. Digantikan senyum ceria dan wajah khas anak-anak yang baru dibelikan balon. Ulquiorra mengernyit heran. Gadis ini pintar sekali menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dan lagi, barusan Orihime memanggilnya… 'U-_chan_?'

TOK-TOK-TOK…

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Orihime. Dua orang di dalam kamar sontak menoleh. Ulquiorra yang bersandar di dekat pintu langsung membukanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ulquiorra pada arrancar pelayan yang mengetuk pintu. Arrancar yang pernah disembuhkan Orihime.

"Ulquiorra-_sama_, maaf mengganggu. Ichimaru-_sama_ memanggil Anda berdua ke taman _Las Noches_. Semua Espada sudah berkumpul," kata arrancar itu sopan.

"Baiklah," jawab Ulquiorra singkat. Dalam hati dia curiga, 'Ada perlu apa Gin dengan para Espada?'

**Taman **_**Las Noches…**_

Taman buatan itu tampak asri dan sejuk. Air mancur yang berada di tengah-tengah taman bergemericik pelan. Menciptakan suara yang lembut dan menenangkan. Pohon-pohon hijau nan rindang saling bergesekan satu sama lain. Suasananya bisa dibilang sangat indah. Tapi, juga sangat kontras dengan keadaan _Hueco Mundo_ yang sepanjang mata memandang hanya dipenuhi hamparan pasir putih dan pohon-pohon kering. Taman ini sengaja diciptakan Aizen untuk para penghuni _Las Noches_ yang ingin bersantai.

Kedelapan Espada di taman itu memandang satu-satunya Espada yang telah menipu mereka dengan tatapan membunuh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Grimmjow Jeager Jaquez.

"Jelaskan apa maksudnya ini, Grimmjow!" perintah Tia dingin.

"Ya. Dan apa maksudnya kau mengatasnamakan Ichimaru-_sama_ untuk menyuruh kami ke sini?" Nnoitra berkata dengan geram. Grimmjow hanya nyengir lebar menanggapi protes para Espada. Ini memang bagian dari rencananya. Diperlukan banyak saksi untuk membuatnya berjalan sempurna.

"Yah, tidak ada salahnya kita berkumpul seperti ini. _Hollow_ juga butuh kebersamaan kan? Lagipula kalau tidak mengatasnamakan Ichimaru-_sama_ Aku yakin kalian tidak akan datang," Grimmjow berkilah. Tia menyadari keanehan Grimmjow. Tidak mungkin Espada anti sosial seperti Grimmjow peduli dengan hal-hal semacam kebersamaan. Pasti ada maksud tertentu di balik tindakannya itu.

"Aku malas. Kalau tidak ada apa-apa Aku mau kembali saja dan tidur!" gerutu Starrk sambil beranjak. Jam tidurnya jadi berkurang gara-gara Grimmjow.

"Eeh… tunggu dulu, Starrk. Tokoh utama belum datang. Tunggulah sebentar lagi!" Grimmjow menghalangi langkah Starrk.

"Hah?"

"Kau akan kehilangan tontonan menarik kalau pergi sekarang."

Stark mendengus. "Terserah. Aku mau tidur!" dia berjalan ke bawah pohon dan tertidur di sana.

"Dasar tukang tidur!" gumam Yammy dan Aaroniero bersamaan. Perhatian kembali terpusat pada Grimmjow. _Sexta _Espada itu balas menatap dengan santai. Sebentar lagi rencananya akan berhasil. Tinggal satu langkah lagi.

Sesuai dugaan Grimmjow, dua _reiatsu_ datang mendekat. Sudah pasti si _stoic_ dan gadis 'peliharaan'nya. Grimmjow menahan tawa kemenangannya agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan. Tapi, sepertinya semua Espada tidak peduli. Bahkan Syazel, yang secara tidak langsung menjadi sponsor utama rencana licik Grimmjow sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga. Kecuali Tia tentunya, yang sejak tadi sudah mencium adanya ketidakberesan.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime tiba taman _Las Noches_. Seperti biasa Ulquiorra tetap memasang _poker face_-nya. Sementara Orihime ber "waah" ria, takjub akan keindahan semu taman buatan itu.

Grimmjow berjalan mendekat. Berhenti persis di depan Ulquiorra yang wajahnya kini sudah berubah sedingin es. Mata _emerald_-nya yang bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa membuat _Sexta_ Espada di depannya semakin geram. Namun Grimmjow harus menahan diri. Setelah ini, kemenangan pasti akan berpihak padanya.

"Ulquiorra," tegur Grimmjow kaku. Wajahnya mengeras. Ada kebencian yang sangat dalam nada suaranya. Ulquiorra yang memang sudah hafal perangai Grimmjow tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia melirik sekilas Orihime yang trauma melihat Grimmjow bersembunyi di belakangnya.

Sementara, Espada-Espada lain menatap mereka dengan bosan. Rupanya ini hal menarik yang dibicarakan Grimmjow. Kalau ini sih sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari. Biasanya, Grimmjow yang memulai pertengkaran. Sedangkan, Ulquiorra selalu bersikap tidak peduli. Mungkin malas meladeni kucing biru itu.

"Kau tahu, kan? Apa alasanku memangilmu kemari?" tanya Grimmjow angkuh sambil menaikkan _reiatsu_-nya. Sengaja membuat Orihime semakin ketakutan. Kalau sudah menyangkut gadis itu, Ulquiorra pasti akan bereaksi. Dan lagi-lagi dugaannya tepat.

"Apa maumu, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra balik bertanya. Dia memang menyadari tidak mungkin Gin memanggil para Espada. Kalau pun ada perlu, _Shinigami_ berambut perak itu lebih suka mendatangi ruangan mereka masing-masing.

"Cih… kau pasti sudah tau, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow berteriak. _Reiatsu_-nya meledak-ledak di sekelilingnya. Ia pura-pura bersiap mencabut _zanpakutou_. Tapi, sebenarnya tangannya meraih benda lain. _Hypnosis Powder_!

"Menjauhlah, _onna_!" suruh Ulquiorra seraya menahan _reiatsu_ yang dikeluarkan Grimmjow dalam jumlah besar. Orihime terpaksa menurut dan berlari menjauh. Ia melihat Ulquiorra yang juga dikelilingi _reiatsu_ hijau.

"Wah, bakal seru, nih!" Yammy berseru senang. Yang lain juga terlihat antusias. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Ulquiorra yang biasanya tenang dan nyaris tanpa emosi jadi gampang terpancing seperti ini. Entah karena perkataan Grimmjow yang semakin hari makin keterlaluan atau karena…

Grimjow membuka tutup botol bening dengan cepat. Dia tidak mau Ulquiorra sampai menyadari dan membuat rencananya gagal. 'Yap! Sudah terbuka!' batin Grimmjow. Tanpa diduga, Grimmjow melemparkan bubuk pink itu ke wajah Ulquiorra. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, satu botol penuh! Kata-kata 'BERBAHAYA DALAM DOSIS BERLEBIHAN' tidak dipedulikannya.

Semua mulut menganga. Semua mata terbelalak. Tidak terkecuali Orihime. Di matanya, gerakan Ulquiorra menghindar dari tumpahan serbuk yang berkilau diterpa sinar matahari, seperti gerakan _slow motion_ Neo di _Matrix Revolution_ yang menghindari tembakan peluru lawan. Dramatis.

Semuanya terjadi dalam gerak lambat. Ulquiorra kaget, tidak menyangka Grimmjow bukannya menghunuskan pedang melainkan melemparkan bubuk aneh yang warnanya… Syazel banget! Kemungkinan paling buruk langsung terbayang di otaknya.

Ulquiorra memang menghindari serbuk itu. Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya. Apalagi dia tidak sempat bersonido karena terlalu shock! Ralat, terlalu kaget. Bubuk pink beterbangan di depan wajahnya. Dan tidak sengaja… terhirup!

"HATSYI!"

Reaksi pertama Ulquiorra. Semua melongo. Termasuk Grimmjow. 'Hanya itu! Hanya itu efeknya? Dasar Szayel payah!' Grimmjow kesal bukan main. Tapi, tunggu…

Ulquiorra merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan pusing seperti mau meledak. Cukup lama ia merasa otaknya mendidih. "Arrgh…!" Ulquiorra mengerang sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya. Orihime terperanjat. Apa yang dilakukannya? Dia harus segera menolong Ulquiorra! Terburu-buru Orihime menghampiri Espada pucat itu. Ia memberi Grimmjow tatapan tajam menusuk. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat benci pada seseorang. Grimmjow ternyata lebih licik dari dugaannya!

Di tempatnya, Syazel menatap Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow bergantian. Pandangannya berubah marah saat Grimmjow menyeringai padanya. Dengan langkah cepat dia menghampiri Espada berambut biru dan mencengkram bahunya.

"Grimm, kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan!" ujarnya marah.

"Biar saja, Szayel. Aku sudah lama menunggu kesempatan ini!"

"Ap…"

Pertengkaran mereka terhenti saat mendengar pekikan Orihime. Mereka menoleh bersamaan. Ulquiorra masih mengerang di pelukan Orihime. Detik berikutnya, _Cuatro _Espada itu berhenti meronta.

**Ilusi Ulquiorra…**

Ulquiorra merasa tubuhnya ringan. Ringan sekali seakan tidak punya bobot. Efek _Hypnosis Powder_ yang lebih tepat disebut narkoba mulai bekerja di tubuhnya. Dia merasa perasaannya tenang sekali. Bahagia malah. Dan… matanya mulai membentuk ilusi-ilusi menyenangkan. Yang ada di pikirannya pertama kali adalah… Orihime Inoue!

Ia seakan melihat rambut _orange _panjang gadis itu berkibar di depannya. Menerpa wajahnya. Ulquiorra dapat mencium wanginya yang seperti madu. Manis dan menggiurkan. Ulquiorra yang sedang _fly_ tak dapat lagi membedakan bayangan dan kenyataan. Ia terus mengejar sosok maya Orihime. Berusaha menggapainya. Orihime tersenyum sangat manis padanya. Mata beningnya mengerjap manja. Ulquiorra yang melihat itu langsung… _LOST CONTROL_!

**Back to kenyataan…**

Tia memandang dingin _Cuatro_ Espada yang sedang berusaha menciuminya habis-habisan. Satu tangannya menghalangi wajah Ulquiorra agar tidak sampai menyentuhnya. Tia tahu, Ulquiorra sedang tidak sadar. Tapi, ini benar-benar kelewat batas. Apa maksudnya Ulquiorra mau menciumnya sampai seperti ini? Akhirnya Tia memutuskan menendang tubuh Ulquiorra keras-keras. Berharap dia sadar.

Grimmjow tergelak. Dia tidak membayangkan Ulquiorra bisa se-_hot_ ini. Pasti dipikirannya dia menyangka bahwa Tia adalah Orihime. Grimmjow tertawa keras-keras. Rencananya 180% berhasil. Kini semua Espada juga tertawa tanpa bisa ditahan. Yammy bahkan sampai memukul-mukul tanah saking gelinya. Mau tidak mau Szayel yang awalnya marah ikut tertawa. Stark hanya melongo menatap Tia yang barusan juga kehilangan _poker face_-nya untuk sesaat. Zommari tetap diam, sibuk dengan meditasinya. Barragan dan Aaroniero tersenyum tipis. Nnoitra yang paling semangat tertawa. Ada gunanya juga dia datang ke sini. Ternyata, Grimmjow tidak bohong. Dia benar-benar menyuguhkan hiburan menarik. Sangat menarik.

Orihime hanya bisa bengong. Apa-apaan Ulquiorra itu? Sikapnya yang selama ini datar dan dingin berubah 360 derajat dalam dua detik. Dan apa dia tidak salah dengar? Barusan Ulquiorra menyebut namanya berkali-kali. Sialnya, saat Ulquiorra terlempar akibat tendangan keras Tia. Mata mereka bertumbukan. Orihime terbelalak ketika Ulquiorra dengan liar meraih tubuh semampainya dan membawanya ber-_sonido_ entah ke mana.

**Ilusi Ulquiorra…**

Ia menyukai semua yang melekat pada diri gadis ini. Rambutnya. Tubuh seksinya. Mata abu-abunya. Leher jenjangnya yang begitu menggoda. Ulquiorra tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Seluruh sarafnya terasa kacau. Otaknya hanya meneriakkan satu nama. Orihime!

Ulquiorra melihat Orihime tersenyum pasrah padanya. Senyum yang sangat-sangat manis. Ulquiorra tidak tahan lagi. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime.

…

Tinggal 1 cm lagi…

PLAK!

**Back to kenyataan…**

Orihime menampar keras pipi pucat Ulquiorra. Wajahnya sendiri juga pucat. Bibir Orihime bergetar. Tubuhnya berguncang seiring dengan isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Barusan Ulquiorra mau apa? Ulquiorra membawanya ke lorong sepi. Mengurungnya dengan kedua lengannya. Obat aneh itu benar-benar membuat Ulquiorra lepas kendali!

Isakan Orihime semakin keras. "Ini bukan kau, Ulquiorra…" ucapnya di sela-sela tangis. Orihime menatap wajah Ulquiorra. Dia merasa bersalah telah menamparnya begitu keras.

"_Onna_…" Ulquiorra berkata pelan sambil mengangkat dagu Orihime. Kemudian, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Orihime. Gadis berambut _orange_ kecoklatan itu kembali terperanjat. Ia segera mendorong Ulquiorra menjauh.

"Kau belum sadar, Ulquiorra?" jerit Orihime. Sekarang dia menyesal mengapa tadi tidak menampar Ulquiorra lebih keras. Orihime menarik tangan Ulquiorra dengan kasar. Dia tidak suka Ulquiorra yang seperti ini.

"Szayel, bagaimana cara menyadarkannya?" bentak Orihime galak. Dia tidak peduli sedang berhadapan dengan siapa.

Seketika tawa Szayel berhenti. _Octava_ Espada itu menatap wajah pucat Orihime. Entah apa yang telah dilakukan Ulquiorra padanya.

"Air," jawabnya singkat.

Orihime menarik tangan _Cuatro_ Espada ke arah kolam air mancur di tengah taman. Kali ini Grimmjow tidak mencegahnya. Dia juga cukup enek melihat Ulquiorra seperti itu. Benar-benar _out of his image_! Yang penting rencananya sudah berhasil.

Dengan sekali dorongan, Orihime menceburkan kepala Ulquiorra—yang memang sudah limbung, jadi mau-mau saja— berkali-kali ke dalam kolam. Setelah usaha keras Orihime, akhirnya Ulquiorra sadar.

"Hentikan, _onna_! kau mau membuatku mati tenggelam?" ujar Ulquiorra dingin sambil melepaskan tangan Orihime dari kepalanya. Tanpa basa-basi, Orihime memeluk Ulquiorra. Dia senang Espada berkulit pucat, bermata _emerald_ dan berambut hitam itu sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Ulquiorra menatap Grimmjow dingin sedingin-dinginnya. Matanya berkilat marah.

Aura membunuh menguar ke segala arah…

Perang ke-4 dunia _hollow_ akan segera meletus…!

#TBC#

**A/N: **yaiiiiks… kok semakin ga jelas ya ceritanya? Ga ada juntrungannya….. ga tau deh, saya tunggu di review aja..!

Silakan review….


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** triple K come back….! Readers, maap bgt saya gak apdet2… berhubung tugas skula semakin menggila saya jadi jarang nulis… sumimasen…

Dan berhubung saya sulit sekali dapet ide buat fic. ini… saya jadiiii… yaah.. agak2 males ngelanjutinnya. Dan maaf kalo hasilnya kurang memuaskan a.k.a jelek..

**Disclaimer: **BLEACH punya Kubo-sensei

**Warning: **OOC, typo(s), aneh, semakin gak nyambung… bla-bla-bla…

Sip, this is chap five… CEKIDOTTT!

Black and White

Chapter 5

Berat…

Menyesakkan…

Orihime tidak bisa menahan getaran tubuhnya. _Reiatsu_ Ulquiorra benar-benar memancarkan keinginan membunuh dan amarah yang sangat kuat. Paru-parunya seakan mau meledak hanya dengan merasakannya.

_Bergerak… ayo bergerak… menjauh dari sini!_ Perintah Orihime pada tubuhnya.

Tidak bisa! Dia tidak tahu mengapa kakinya sama sekali tidak beranjak. Padahal dia sudah tidak kuat lagi berada di samping Espada itu dan merasakan langsung aura membunuh yang dikeluarkannya. Ah, dia tahu. Ulquiorra belum memerintahkannya untuk menjauh…

Tapi, hei! Mengapa dia menunggu perintah Ulquiorra? Bukankah dia bisa bergerak sendiri sesuai keinginannya. Bukankah dia bisa benar-benar pingsan jika tidak segera menyingkir dari sini. Kenapa harus menunggu diperintah orang itu?

"Menjauh, _Onna_!" perintah Ulquiorra seperti bisa membaca pikiran Orihime. Gadis berambut oranye mengangguk lega dan segera mengikuti instruksi _Cuatro _Espada. Dari jauh ia menyaksikan perang _death glare_ antara dua Espada itu. Si rambut biru cerah, Grimmjow Jeager Jaques menyeringai licik. Seringai yang sangat dibenci Orihime. Sama seperti seringaian Nnoitra saat melihatnya pertama kali di ruang rapat.

"Maju, Grimmjow!" kata Ulquiorra dengan suara datarnya. Grimmjow tertawa keras. Secepat kilat dia melesat ke hadapan Ulquiorra.

TRANG!

Dua pedang saling bertabrakan. Keduanya telah melepas _zanpakutou_ masing-masing. Orihime terperangah. Wujud Ulquiorra berubah menyerupai kelelawar hitam. Rambutnya menjadi lebih panjang. Sisa topeng _hollow_ yang tadinya hanya separuh, sekarang utuh menutupi bagian atas kepalanya. Di punggungnya terdapat sepasang sayap hitam besar.

Espada keempat itu memegang sesuatu di tangannya. Tombak hijau bercahaya yang sepertinya mempunyai daya hancur yang sangat besar. Tubuh Orihime kembali bergetar. Dia melihat sekeliling. Di taman itu hanya ada dirinya. Ternyata Espada yang lain sudah berpindah ke atap menara. Mereka meninggalkan Orihime sendirian di tempat itu, menghadapi badai _reiatsu_ dua orang yang sedang bertarung tanpa peduli sekelilingnya.

"Ulquiorra, hentikan…" ujar Orihime pelan. Nyaris menangis. Ia tahu pertarungan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin melihat Ulquiorra yang dikuasai kebencian dan keinginan membunuh seperti sekarang.

Tapi, bukankah _hollow_ memang seperti itu? Ulquiorra adalah _hollow_ dan Orihime adalah manusia. Dilihat dari segi mana pun keduanya jelas berbeda. Orihime sangat mengerti itu. Dan sekarang dia ingin agar Ulquiorra berhenti membunuh. Apakah keinginan itu terlalu egois?

"Ulquiorra, HENTIKAN!" teriaknya di tengah bunyi dentuman benda-benda yang hancur. Tentu saja tidak terdengar. Dua sosok itu masih terus bertarung. Saling menembakkan _cero_ masing-masing. Orihime berteriak lagi dan lagi. Sia-sia saja. Walaupun mereka bisa mendengar teriakannya, belum tentu mereka akan menghentikan pertarungan ini.

Baik Grimmjow maupun Ulquiorra sudah berlumuran darah. _Sexta _Espada sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan pada lawannya untuk memulihkan diri. Begitu juga dengan Ulquiorra. Tanpa henti dia menghujani Grimmjow dengan _green javelin_ miliknya. Bunyi berdebum keras kembali terdengar. Beberapa bangunan menara runtuh dan menimpa pepohonan di taman yang kini sudah berubah menjadi medan pertempuran.

Anehnya, Espada lain tidak ada yang berusaha melerai. Mereka malah asyik menikmati pertarungan itu. Mungkin adu kekuatan seperti ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari di dunia _hollow_. Tetapi, tidak bagi Orihime. Gadis bermata kelabu itu ketakutan setiap kali serangan yang dilancarkan Grimmjow mengenai tubuh _Cuatro _Espada.

"HENTIKAN!" jerit Orihime sampai tenggorokannya serasa akan pecah. Dia tak peduli lagi pada kakinya yang tersayat-sayat akibat _reiatsu_ kedua Espada itu. Orihime berlari menerjang. Menempatkan diri di tengah-tengah keduanya tepat pada saat Grimmjow menembakkan _gran rey cero_ miliknya dan Ulquiorra dengan _cero oscuras_-nya. Semua Espada tercengang.

"_ONNA!" _Ulquiorra berteriak dan langsung ber-_sonido_ hendak meraih gadis itu.

Tidak sempat.

Orihime hanya mampu memejamkan mata pasrah.

BLARR!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Aku belum mati?" tanya gadis berambut oranye dengan tatapan bingung. Espada berambut kuning yang berdiri di sebelah sofa putih tempatnya berbaring menjawab singkat, "Aku menyelamatkanmu."

"Ah?" Orihime ingat. Sesaat ketika dua _cero_ berbeda warna itu akan mengenai dirinya, seseorang menyambarnya. Ia pikir orang itu adalah Ulquiorra. Ternyata _Tres_ Espada yang menyelamatkannya. Ia benar-benar beruntung. Sudah dua kali ia lolos dari maut.

"Mana ucapan terima kasihmu?" tanya Tia dingin membuyarkan lamunan Orihime.

"Ma-maaf. Terima kasih, Ng… Halibel-_san_," ucapnya gugup.

"Cukup Tia saja."

"Emm, Tia," ulang Orihime ragu.

Sunyi sejenak.

"Ng, bagaimana dengan Grimmjow dan…Ulquiorra?" Orihime bertanya. Dia sempat lupa pada dua Espada itu. _Apakah mereka masih bertarung?_

"Mereka luka parah. Terutama Grimmjow," jawab Tia. Orihime tersentak. "_Cero_ itu mengenai mereka berdua," lanjut Tia sebelum Orihime sempat bertanya.

"A-Aku harus menyembuhkan mereka!" ujar Orihime cepat kemudian turun dari sofa.

"Tenang saja. Ulquiorra mempunyai kemampuan regenerasi tinggi. Dia pasti sudah sembuh dengan sendirinya. Yang harus kau sembuhkan adalah Grimmjow," kata Espada berambut kuning sambil berjalan keluar. Orihime mengikutinya dalam diam.

Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan besar. Dari dalam terdengar erangan seseorang yang diketahui Orihime adalah _Sexta _Espada. Tia mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara erangan yang semakin keras. Tia kembali mengetuk pintu. Di belakangnya, Orihime berdiri dengan resah.

KLEK. Pintu besar itu terbuka.

"Aaah!" gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan menjerit tertahan.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Tia dingin sekaligus heran. Arrancar pelayan yang membukakan pintu juga memandang sama herannya.

"Eh, Aku kira dia..." kata Orihime gugup. "Grimmjow," tambahnya dengan sedikit mengecilkan volume suara. Tia mengerutkan kening.

"Ja-jangan dipikirkan…" ujar Orihime lagi dan mendahului Tia masuk ke kamar Grimmjow. Begitu melihat orang yang berbaring di ranjang ukuran sedang itu, Orihime terbelalak. Tubuh orang itu penuh dengan luka dan balutan perban.

"Gadis, mau apa kau?" bentak pemilik tubuh kekar itu ketika melihat gadis berambut oranye masuk ke kamarnya tanpa permisi. Orihime terkejut. Dia hanya berdiri dengan wajah pucat yang tersembunyi di balik helaian poninya. Kemudian, Tia Halibel muncul dari ambang pintu dan menjawab pertanyaan Grimmjow, "Aku yang membawanya kemari dan menyuruhnya menyembuhkan lukamu. Terserah kau mau atau tidak."

Grimmjow tampak berpikir sebentar. Lalu, dia menatap tajam Orihime yang masih menunduk ketakutan. "Baiklah. Sembuhkan semuanya. Dan harus selesai hari ini juga!" suruhnya.

"Baik," jawab Orihime dengan melawan segenap rasa takut dan kesalnya pada Espada berambut biru cerah itu. _Kenapa Aku harus menyembuhkan orang ini! Dialah penyebab semua kekacauan tadi! _

Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Orihime memanggil peri-peri kecilnya dan menyembuhkan luka-luka di tubuh Grimmjow. Dan Espada itu sama sekali tidak memberinya waktu istirahat. Selama enam jam, energinya terkuras habis. Orihime yang sudah kelelahan mengurangi intensitas kekuatan penyembuhannya.

"Sedang apa kau, gadis? Cepat sembuhkan lukaku, atau Aku akan membunuhmu! Ingat ini, gadis! Gara-gara kau, Aku jadi tidak bisa membunuh Ulquiorra!" bentak Grimmjow sampai Orihime berjengit. Sementara Tia hanya diam mengawasi mereka.

Gadis bermata kelabu menahan geram. 'Dan kau yang menyebabkan semua itu, Grimmjow! Kau yang membuatku nyaris mati kalau saja Tia tidak menyelamatkanku!'Batin Orihime nyaris menjerit. Dia berusaha agar tidak menangis di depan Espada kejam itu.

"Selesai," ucap Orihime kelelahan. Dia segera berlalu dari kamar Grimmjow tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Terima kasih," kata Grimmjow kemudian segera memalingkan muka. Orihime menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Grimmjow. Tia tersenyum tipis. Orihime juga tersenyum. 'Mungkin dia tidak seburuk dugaanku. Mungkin…' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Halibel-_san_. Maksudku, Tia. Ulquiorra ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Orihime membuka percakapan. Dia khawatir kenapa Espada keempat itu tidak juga muncul untuk mengantarkan makanannya.

"Mungkin sedang memulihkan diri," jawab Tia tanpa menoleh. Lagi-lagi, Orihime terkejut. "Dia terluka?"

"Sudah kubilang, dia terkena telak _gran rey cero _milik Grimmjow. Walaupun, kemampuan penyembuhannya cepat. Tidak mungkin dia tidak kelelahan setelah bertarung seperti itu."

"Kau benar."

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan. Aku akan pergi."

"Ah, baik. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Halibel-_san_," ujar Orihime sambil membungkukkan badan.

Sesaat setelah Tia pergi, sosok pucat yang sangat dikenal Orihime memasuki kamarnya.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Makananmu, _Onna_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berambut hitam cepak berlari menyusuri jalanan sepi di sudut kota Karakura dengan peluh bertetesan dari dahinya. Sudah tiga hari ini dia mencari keberadaan sahabatnya, Orihime Inoue yang menghilang seminggu lalu. Bahkan, hari ini ia juga membolos sekolah seperti dua hari sebelumnya hanya untuk menemukan gadis bermata kelabu itu. Tetapi, semua itu sia-sia. Orihime tidak dapat ditemukan di mana pun. Walaupun ia sudah menjelajahi seluruh kota.

Yang paling aneh, semua orang yang pernah mengenal Orihime selalu berwajah bingung ketika Tatsuki bertanya. Seolah-olah, nama itu asing bagi mereka. Ichigo, orang yang dianggap Tatsuki mengetahui tentang lenyapnya Orihime secara misterius, juga mendadak menghilang. Padahal, gadis itu seratus persen yakin Ichigo dan teman-teman _costplay_-nya ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian itu.

Di saat Tatsuki lelah dengan pencariannya yang telah berlangsung selama dua jam di tengah teriknya matahari, ia melihat seorang wanita ber-_kimono_ hitam berjalan santai sambil memainkan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat keemasan. Tatsuki tersentak. Ia kenal wanita itu. Entah siapa namanya, yang jelas dia dan teman-teman anehnya pernah singgah selama satu hari di kelasnya. Dan Ichigo akrab dengan mereka!

"Hei, kau!" panggil Tatsuki dengan napas memburu. Wanita itu menoleh.

"Kau… bisa melihatku?" tanya Rangiku heran. Jelas saja heran. Dia kan sedang dalam wujud _shinigami_. Mana mungkin manusia biasa bisa melihatnya.

"Tentu saja. Bicara apa kau?" Tatsuki balas bertanya dengan bingung. Rangiku memandangnya tidak percaya. "Anak ini pasti mempunyai kekuatan jiwa yang kuat," gumamnya pelan.

"Di mana Orihime Inoue? Kau dan Ichigo pasti tahu kalau dia menghilang sejak seminggu lalu!"

Rangiku terperangah. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ha, sudah kuduga kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu! Di mana Orihime?" sentak Tatsuki tidak sabar. Mata Rangiku menyipit memandang gadis di depannya. _Anak ini bukan manusia biasa…_

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Cepat beritahu di mana dia berada!"

Rangiku terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah. Ikut Aku! Tapi kuharap kau tidak kaget saat mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya."

…

"Jadi kalian semua bersembunyi di sini? Lalu, di mana Orihime? Oi, Ichigo, ke mana saja kau seminggu ini? Jangan bilang kau sedang berlibur," Tatsuki memberondong keenam orang itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Baru saja Rangiku mengajaknya masuk ke tempat aneh bernama 'Toko Urahara' dan menemukan empat orang ber-_kimono _hitam, satu orang laki-laki bertopi serta seorang wanita berkulit hitam sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting. Tapi, begitu dia masuk mereka semua menghentikan pembicaraan dan terbelalak menatapnya.

"Tatsuki… bagaimana bisa?" Ichigo yang bereaksi paling awal.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Di mana Orihime? Kau dan teman-temanmu ini kan yang menyembunyikannya?" Tatsuki berlari ke hadapan Ichigo dan mencengkram _kimono_-nya.

"Kau bisa melihat kami?" Tanya Rukia berusaha tenang. Kenyataan bahwa ada satu lagi manusia yang bisa melihat _shinigami _bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan baginya. Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, kenapa Tatsuki masih mengingat Orihime?

Tatsuki tercenung. Untuk kedua kalinya dia mendapat pertanyaan serupa. Ia bisa melihat orang-orang ini dengan jelas. Apa yang salah?

"Apa sebenarnya maksud pertanyaan kalian? Tentu saja Aku bisa melihat kalian. Semua orang juga bisa."

"Tidak. Hanya manusia tertentu yang bisa. Kami ini _shinigami_," jawab Toushirou yang langsung membuat Tatsuki merinding. _Apa?_

"Ya, kami ini dewa kematian. Sudah kubilang jangan kaget, kan?" Rangiku menimpali sambil tersenyum.

Gadis berambut hitam cepak itu pun hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengarkan penjelasan yang kemudian dilontarkan si pria bertopi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Las Noches…**

Orihime menahan napas melihat sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Sosok itu berjalan ke arahnya dan memandangnya dingin. Entah kenapa, Orihime sangat menantikan tatapan itu. Ia senang. Senang karena Ulquiorra baik-baik saja tanpa ada satu luka pun di tubuhnya. Orihime tidak sadar air matanya mengalir.

"Kenapa menangis, _Onna_?" Ulquiorra mengerutkan alis.

"Aku menangis, ya?" dia balik bertanya sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Ah, benar. Aku menangis."

"Manusia aneh," gumam Ulquiorra datar. Orihime mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Apa salahnya menangis. Itu berarti Aku masih memiliki perasaan. Tidak sepertimu yang selalu bersikap dingin."

"Konyol."

Orihime menikmati makanannya dalam diam. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran dan ingin ditanyakannya pada Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra," panggilnya ragu-ragu. Espada pucat itu menoleh sedikit.

"Hn?"

"Tentang kejadian tadi…" Orihime menghentikan ucapannya. Ulquiorra sedang memandangnya tajam. "Baik… baik, Aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi," gadis itu mengalah.

_Kenapa kau berkali-kali menyebut namaku saat berhalusinasi? Itu yang ingin kutanyakan, Ulquiorra. Apakah _hollow _juga mempunyai perasaan seperti manusia?_

"Habiskan makananmu! Aku akan kembali satu jam lagi," kata Ulquiorra yang lagi-lagi bernada perintah.

"Huh, selalu begitu!" protes Orihime. Tanpa disadari, mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum kecil.

…

Espada berambut biru cerah tiba di depan kamar Orihime. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, dia memasuki ruangan itu. "Yo, gadis!" sapanya. Orihime terkejut dan serta merta melempar mangkuk makannya. Hampir saja mangkuk keramik itu pecah berhamburan di lantai kalau dia tidak cepat menangkapnya. Orihime mendengus kesal.

"Hei, kenapa kau?" seru Grimmjow heran.

_Gara-gara kau, bodoh!_ Inginnya sih Orihime berkata begitu. Tapi, karena takut dia hanya menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, Grimmjow-_kun_. Ada perlu apa?"

Grimmjow mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kenapa kau formal begitu, gadis? Kau takut padaku? Haha… baguslah!"

Orihime tidak menjawab. _Aneh sekali. Sejak kapan dia jadi sok akrab begini?_

"Ke mana Ulquiorra?" tanya Si rambut biru. Orihime gugup dengan perubahan tiba-tiba pada sikap Grimmjow. "Dia… pergi…" jawabnya perlahan. Grimmjow menyeringai, membuat Orihime semakin curiga. _Mau apa lagi dia?_

"Kebetulan sekali. Mau kuberitahu sesuatu yang menarik?" Grimmjow bertanya lagi seraya berjalan mendekat ke gadis itu.

Orihime mundur selangkah. "Mmm… a-apa?"

_Sexta_ Espada mengamati lekat-lekat wajah Orihime. Kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepala birunya. Orihime semakin heran dengan sikap Grimmjow.

"Ini tentang Ulquiorra," kata Grimmjow masih mengamati wajah Orihime yang terkesiap. "Sebelum kau kemari, gadis… kau tahu apa? Jauh hari sebelumnya dia sudah sering datang ke dunia nyata untuk melihatmu."

"Hah?" Orihime semakin bingung. Sama sekali tidak ada alasan bagi Ulquiorra untuk melakukan hal itu. Mereka bahkan belum pernah bertemu.

"Oh," Orihime menyadari sesuatu. Ia memang pernah bertemu satu kali dengan _Cuatro _Espada. Saat bersama Kurosaki-_kun_ di taman kota. Ya, sejak saat itu ia selalu merasa ada yang mengamatinya saat tengah malam. _Jangan-jangan itu Ulquiorra…_

"Kau pasti menyadarinya, kan?" Grimmjow kembali tertawa sadis. Gadis dengan iris mata kelabu hanya terdiam. "Kenapa dia melakukan itu?" tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja karena dia tertarik padamu, gadis!" ucap Nnoitra yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di kamar Orihime.

"Itu benar… dia tertarik pada jiwamu. Jangan lupa, kami ini _hollow_ dan kau manusia," ujar Grimmjow lagi. Orihime hanya terdiam. Sampai suara seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Ada perlu apa kalian berdua di sini, Nnoitra…" tanya Ulquiorra pada Espada jangkung. "Dan kau kucing biru?" lanjutnya dengan menahan geram.

"Ck, pengganggu!" Grimmjow berdecak kesal. Ia lalu bergerak keluar kamar diikuti Nnoitra yang bergumam tidak jelas. Si _stoic_ hanya memandang dingin dua sosok mengesalkan itu. Tatapannya beralih pada Orihime. "_Onna_, kau sudah selesai? Ayo cepat ke ruangan Aizen-_sama_! Beliau memanggilmu."

"Ah, baik!" Orihime tersadar dari lamunannya. Ketika mata mereka bertumbukan, ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan. Ulquiorra mengernyit heran. "Kenapa, _Onna_?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Orihime tanpa menoleh. Ulquiorra menatap gadis itu sebentar lalu dia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Ia pun segera mengisyaratkan Orihime untuk mengikutinya ke ruangan Aizen. Gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan mengikuti dengan patuh.

_Benarkah, Ulquiorra? Benarkah yang dikatakan Grimmjow? _Orihime bertanya-tanya sambil memandang punggung _Cuatro _Espada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau percaya apa yang kukatakan, Arisawa-_san_?" tanya laki-laki bertopi. Ichigo dan Rukia saling melempar tatapan cemas. Gadis tomboy berambut cepak terdiam cukup lama. Kemudian ia terkekeh pelan dan menunjukkan senyuman yang paling konyol.

"Hah? Tentu saja Aku tidak percaya dan tidak akan pernah percaya! _Shinigami_? _Hollow_? _Soul _Society? Apa-apaan semua itu? Aku tidak peduli!" Tatsuki terkekeh semakin keras. "Yang terpenting Orihime! Kalian hanya bisa duduk-duduk di sini sementara Orihime berada entah di dunia apa dan tidak diketahui apakah masih hidup atau mati. Kalau kalian tidak mau menyelamatkannya, biar Aku yang pergi!"

"Tatsuki kau tidak menger-"

"Aku memang tidak mengerti, Ichigo! Tapi, kalian? Kalian semua mengaku sebagai teman Orihime, tapi tidak mampu menyela-"

BUGH!

"Yoruichi-_san_!" Ichigo terperanjat melihat wanita berkulit hitam itu memukul Tatsuki sampai pingsan.

"Dia terlalu berisik! Sudah kubilang, masalah Inoue bisa diurus nanti. Dengan jiwa yang kuat seperti itu, besar kemungkinan dia masih hidup dan berada di _Hueco Mundo_. Dan Aizen pasti tidak akan membiarkan dia berkeliaran di sana mengingat Inoue memiliki kekuatan yang istimewa," Yoruichi menjelaskan. "Dan jangan lupa, _Winter War _sudah dekat!"

TBC…

**A/N: **akhirnya… akhirnya selesai….! (sujud syukur) sulit banget! Suliiit buat beginian! Apa lagi yang ber-genre romance kayak gini! Sori readers, baik judul ama genrenya melenceng jauuuh dari cerita…. Saya minta maaaffff….!

Ok, tanpa banyak omong lagi..

review kudasai…


End file.
